From the inside
by The PowerGoddess
Summary: Continuing story of 'wlahc' shounenai Trunks and Goten have settled down and are planning on starting a family together when Trunks' life spirals out of control when people from his past come back to really haunt him. Warnings posted with each chapter.
1. chapter 1

I do not own DBZ, so please refrain from suing me.

This is the sequel for 'When love and hate collide'. I suggest reading that story before reading this one so you won't be too terribly lost! And now for the sequel you have been waiting for...  
  
  
  
From the inside-by Star Spangle Mistress  
  
  
  
The first rays of the morning sun filtered in through the heavy curtains in the master bedroom. The rumpled bedding hid the outlines of two bodies under the huge mess with a leg here and an arm there only being seen. The room was warm and the scent of lavender and stale sex hung heavily in the air.  
  
"Good morning, it's time to wake up and start that work week all over again! Now something to start your day with, a little song from the Redjacks…" The bedside alarm radio blared loudly sending an arm rocketing towards it to turn it off.  
  
"I'm dead! I wish people would stop playing my music." A grumble was heard from underneath the pile of sheets and goose down comforters.   
  
"You don't look so dead to me Go-chan. You're looking good enough to eat!"  
  
"And you look like you could use a damn shower Tru-chan. Have you seen your freaking hair?" Goten asked falling back on his pillow and throwing the blankets back over his face. Trunks frowned as he threw back the sheets and crawled out of bed. Goten wasn't the easiest person to deal with in the mornings with his terrible moods. If Goten had his choice, he'd stay in bed until noon or until his stomach protested enough.  
  
"Don't like my hair Chibi? I thought you'd like it." The young prince asked running his fingers through the almost shoulder length hair.  
  
"I don't know. I mean Mirai Trunks looked good with it long, but you're not him." Goten mumbled out, one eye finally peeking out from beneath the sheets to look at his lover.  
  
"What ever Chibi, I'll get it cut after I get back from my business trip to Tokyo." Trunks yawned and stretched before retreating to the bathroom for a quick shower. He hated Monday mornings with a passion, but hated business trips more with each minute he spent away from the people he loved. The trip would be just for a few days, but he hated leaving Goten and Leilani behind every time he traveled aboard.   
  
  
Goten managed to crawl out of bed just after the bathroom door shut behind Trunks. He had a munchkin to get up and dressed for preschool. Opening his bedroom door and stepping out into the long hallway, Goten rubbed the remaining sleep from his weary eyes as he padded towards Leilani's bedroom.  
  
"Hi Daddy!" An excited voice called from behind the dark haired demi-saiyan. Goten jumped, turning on his heels to see Leilani already up and dressed with the biggest smile on her face.  
  
"Give your father a heart attack why don't you? What are you doing up already?" Goten asked his four-year-old daughter that twisted a lock of hair around her finger.  
  
"Shadow woke me up." She piped up just as the black lab came barreling down the hallway in a dead run almost knocking the small girl off her feet. She giggled as the over grown puppy started with slobbery kisses all over her face. Goten snorted.  
  
"I can understand why. Ready for breakfast? We better start it before your Papa gets out of the shower."  
  
"I already made it!" Goten's face vaulted wit the news. Dende only knows what a four year old in a kitchen could do. Grimacing slightly at the thoughts that rolled through his head, Goten made his way to the kitchen to see the total catastrophe.   
  
Eggshells littered the floor while plumes of white powder he thought was flour still floated in the air. There were raw eggs along with a whole container of grape jelly in one of the huge frying pans on the stove along with a whole loaf of bread already buttered and slightly blackened.   
  
"Wow, you made all this for us?" Goten asked weakly looking at the devastation that would take him hours to clean up after dropping Leilani off at preschool. Pigtails bounced as she nodded her head eagerly at her Daddy.   
  
"Thanks baby, you did just a…wonderful job." Goten paused in his sentence as he felt something squishy slip between his bare toes making him cringe at the feeling.   
  
"Morning babydoll. Whoa you made breakfast!" Trunks exclaimed as he came into the kitchen, his hair still in a tousled mess while still trying to tie his tie. Goten shook his head warning Trunks that he shouldn't push the subject any longer then possible and maybe pick up something on the way to work for health and safety reasons.   
  
"Are you surprised Papa? I made your favorites!"  
  
"So I see angel. But I have to get going to work. I promise when I get back in a few days I'll stay and have some of your wonderful cooking." Trunks said giving her a wink as he shrugged on his suit jacket and picked up his luggage. Leilani frowned, she always hated when Trunks would leave on business. Ever since Goten and Trunks had gotten together, the little girl was attached to Trunks.   
  
"You be a good girl and I'll see you in a few days alright?" Trunks asked, getting down on one knee to see eye to eye with Leilani. She nodded quickly and threw her arms around his neck in a huge hug. Trunks laughed, rubbing her back and kissing her cheek before getting up.  
  
"I'll see you in a few days koibito. I'll call you when I get to the hotel tonight." Trunks whispered as he pulled Goten against his body brushing a few soft kisses against his lips.  
  
"You better or you'll never hear the end of it from me." Goten smiled pressing his lips against Trunks' one last time before going back to the messy task at hand. The lavender haired prince shook his head as he gathered up his luggage and walked out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The flight was boring; the meeting took longer then expected when other cliental were running late. Still dressed in his suit, Trunks exited the office building into the dark of the night. He took off his glasses rubbing his eyes as he walked the short distance back to his hotel to unpack his clothing and call Go-chan before calling it a night. He was beat mentally. Numbers and designs all swirling around into one huge blob of black and white before the night was over.   
  
"Excuse me, Mister Briefs?"  
  
"Yes?" Trunks answered, turning to see a gentleman right behind him. He was talk, dark hair and dark eyed.  
  
"I'm Kane Montgomery, owner of Glamco."  
  
"Oh yes, I remember you now. What can I do for you Mister Montgomery?" Trunks extended his hand shaking Kane's hand.  
  
"I was wondering if you had time to have a drink with me for just a few minutes. I have a little business to discuss with you."  
  
"I don't know, I was heading back to my hotel for the night."  
  
"This would only take a few moments of your time. Please? I rather not discuss this at the board table."   
  
"I guess a few minutes wouldn't hurt. Sure why not? I could use something to eat and drink."  
  
"Thank you. You won't be sorry."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And they lived happily ever after. Now got to sleep."  
  
"But Grandpa! How could the prince and princess live happily ever after when the prince got his head chopped off?"  
  
"I told you a story with a happy ending didn't I? The princess ruled the country didn't she?"  
  
"Vegeta, you better not of told her another one of those horrible stories of yours again." Goku asked from the doorway, watching Vegeta tuck in Leilani for the night.  
  
"Mind your own business Kakarott. She's happy, what more do you expect?" Leilani grabbed her royal grandfather into a hug, giggling as he cringed back. Goku snickered and came up beside the bed to give her a kiss and hug goodnight as well.  
  
"Sweet dreams pumpkin. If you're good tomorrow maybe we'll take you flying." This got a loud cheer from the chibi.  
  
"What did you mean by we Kakarott? You better not be including me into…" Vegeta started to protest as Goku shut the door behind them.   
  
Goten was just finishing up washing all the dinner dishes when Vegeta and his father came back into the kitchen both bickering. He smiled as he put the last plate in the drying rack. All in all it was a good day. Leilani didn't get into trouble at preschool. His college classes were ok, and dinner turned out actually pretty well without Trunks to help.   
  
"We're heading home Goten. I promised Leilani we'd going flying when she gets home tomorrow." Goten waved them off with a yawn.  
  
"Sure Dad. I'll see you tomorrow then." He absently said watching Vegeta leading the way out of the house. He was waiting for Trunks' call that hadn't come yet.   
  
"He should have been at the hotel by now. Damn those late meetings." He grumbled, flopping himself down in Trunks' favorite chair to watch TV.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks was laughing, drink in hand listening to Kane talk about some flubbed business deal. Time had escaped him at the moment, the multitude of drinks blurring his brain.   
  
"Damn that was funny, I haven't had a good laugh like that in, shit twenty minutes?" Trunks snickered again.  
  
"Speaking of time, what time does your watch say? The battery on mine died today." Trunks looked down to his gold wristwatch that Goten had picked out for him and squeaked. It was almost midnight. The demi prince had totally forgotten about going back to the hotel and calling Goten.  
  
"Shit! Look Kane, I had a good time talking with you, but I have to run. I forgot I had to call someone." Trunks stood up grabbing at his coat and failing miserably.   
  
"You want me to help you? I think you've had one too many drinks."  
  
"Naaa, I'm fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow Kane. Thanks for the drinks." Trunks waved as he started weaving in and out of the crowded dinning area.   
  
  
The cool night air caressed Trunks' cheeks and he briskly walked towards his hotel, feeling quite comfortably numb with the alcohol coursing through his veins. His thoughts were on Goten. Ahh yes, the dark hair the luscious chocolate brown eyes of his lover that captivated him each and every time he looked into them. Just the thoughts alone were enough for him to be deeply aroused.   
  
Ducking into the hotel lobby, Trunks picked up his messages at the front desk before taking the elevator up to the twentieth floor to his suite.  
  
"Damn it! Goten is going to be so pissed at me. I'm drunk and I forgot to call him." He shook his head, the long lavender hair falling into his eyes as he quickened his drunken pace towards his room.   
  
Trunks found his room that was located at the end of the long hall and stopped to fish the credit card sized security card to open his room door.  
  
"Shit." He mumbled out, watching the card hit the floor in front of him. He stooped down, teetering slightly as his fingers were able to grasp the slippery plastic of the card. He giggled to himself as he inserted the card in and opened the door.  
  
"Finally I'm…" A hand snaked its way around Trunks' mouth stopping him from talking while another holding a gun was pointed into his back.  
  
"Nice to see you again fag boy. What's it been? Ten years or so?" The voice asked with a small dark laugh added to it. Trunks made a move to slip away but was stopped when the gun was pressed harder into his ribcage.   
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Those drinks you had down in the bar have been drugged. You won't be feeling a thing soon. Now get moving or you won't see that pretty boy and that little girl ever again."  
  
"You leave them out of this! Especially Leilani. She's innocent!" Trunks protested as he tried to raise his ki but failed. The scene at the party so many years ago came crashing back into his memories.   
  
'Dende this can't happen again. Please don't this happen again!' His world went dark when the butt of the gun collided with the back of his skull.  
  
  



	2. chapter 2

I do not own DBZ so please refrain from suing me.  
  
Warnings: Rape! You have been warned ahead of time!  
  
  
From the inside-Star Spangle Mistress  
  
  
Darkness slowly gave way to dim shades of gray and black. The pain was all too familiar. The voice that seemed so distant just moments ago started to get louder and clearer.   
  
"Looks like the purple fairy decided to wake up and join the party! Well good morning fag boy. Happy ten year reunion!" The last part punctuated with the pulling of Trunks' long lavender hair. His body felt weak, nausea turning his stomach into uncomfortable knots. There were other voices in the background, but none of the words made any sense, almost like they were speaking some alien language. He could barely see, large blurry objects moved in line of his sight, but he couldn't distinguish any details of the people.  
  
"You know Briefs, we never forgot how fun you were the first time. We've all been waiting, biding our time until this moment. Got yourself shacked up with that trashy boy that you use to hang out with in school and his daughter. Makes you wonder if he thought of you when he conceived her eh Briefs?" His hair was yanked again making the demi prince grit his teeth and hiss out in pain. Trunks closed his useless eyes, tears starting to form in the corners. He was powerless to stop this attack, just like he was so many years ago.   
  
"Lets get this party started right! You remember how to scream for us don't you?" The voice laughed next to Trunks' ear. He could hear clothing rustling and ripping.  
  
_'NO!'_  
  
"Oh god noooooooooooooo!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The cell phone that lay next to the framed _ 'Joining'_ picture of Goten and Trunks rang several times before jolting Goten out of his sleep. His hair stood up more then normal, sweat making the tee shirt cling to every fine line and muscle of his chest.   
  
"Ugh, Tru-chan?"  
  
"This is your afternoon wake up call Goten. Do you know where your daughter is?"  
  
"Dad? Ahh, what time is it?" Goten sighed, rolling over in the chair to work the kinks out of his back.  
  
"It's one right now. Goten is everything all right? Leilani is over here with Vegeta and me. She came over when she couldn't wake you up.  
  
"Yeah, I just over slept. I stayed up most of the night waiting for Trunks to call."   
  
"Trunks didn't call? Maybe he had a late meeting and didn't want to wake anyone when he got in. Don't worry about it Goten."  
  
"Yeah, you're right Dad. I just worry about the silliest things."  
  
"No you don't. You're a parent. Parents do that even with their spouses. I got lunch over here if you want to join us."  
  
"Thanks, I'll be over in a little bit." Goten pushed the end button on the phone and pushed himself up from the reclining chair. The young demi-saiyan loved sitting in that chair whenever Trunks was away. His lover's scent was embedded into the fabric, and it smelled wonderful and comforting.  
  
Padding quietly to his bedroom, Goten stripped out of his clothes and pulled out fresh, laying them on the bed before he went to shower. He was actually relieved that his father had called to wake him. He was having a disturbing dream that he couldn't wake himself from. He shivered at the bits of the dream coming back to him. From what he could remember, Trunks had told Goten that he wasn't in love with him any longer and walked away taking Leilani with him. The thoughts in itself made Goten's heart ache. The ice-cold spray of the water snapped Goten from his thoughts almost immediately.   
  
"He wouldn't do that to me. I love him and he loves me." Goten reinforced their commitment once again by looking at the joining scar on his upper arm knowing everything would turn out just right in the end.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The world felt like it was spinning at an alarming speed, his body trembled in weakness and with the cold. Trunks groaned loudly as he opened his blue eyes to the world around him. His face was planted in the beige carpet, his body was crying out in pain with each small movement he made. The memories of the night prior took only seconds before they past over his sub conscious. The young prince cringed, shutting his eyes tightly as he remembered what had happened to him again. At first he tried to deny it only to have his body protest against his movement and tell him otherwise.   
  
"Oh Kami-sama why me? Why me!" He cried out as the tears slipped past the tight barriers of his eyelids. He felt shame wash over him, the feeling of hands touching him where only Goten was allow to. The taunting voices, his muted screams of terror echoing inside his tortured brain. This wasn't supposed to happen again. Goten had promised him that nothing like that was ever going to happen again and that they would be the only ones doing the most intimate of things with each other from now until the stars fall down around them.  
  
He was able to pull himself up on his knees, almost afraid of the sight of what his body looked like. His head spun with ever movement, his eyes almost straining painfully to focus. He swallowed hard trying to keep the bile from rising from the stench that was all around him. The taste in this mouth had just made it that much more difficult to do so. Staggering to his feet, Trunks managed to get himself into the bathroom before collapsing in front of the toilet, retching violently into it.  
  
He could feel them touching him. He could feel ever-damn finger that was touched to his body. His skin crawled feeling the stickiness to it. Blood, dark crimson blood trailed down his thighs in a dozen different rivulets. Their semen, their nasty cum was all over his body, his hair was matted in it, it coated his back and stomach, but most of all he could taste it and it made him retch once again. He remembered being forced to suck off every one of the men in the room and made to swallow every single drop or risk having the gun barrel stuck to his temple.  
  
He was shameful and dirty. He was dirty before, but Goten had made all the hurt and pain disappear with his wonderful touch and none stop love and support, but now, he was soiled for a second time. How could he ever face Goten like this? After letting his defenses down and being brutally gang raped again ten years later.   
  
He could go home and tell Goten exactly what happen or he could hide it away again like he did so many years ago and not tell another living soul what happened. He was scared; terrified to death that Goten wouldn't love him anymore. He was so scared that he would be alone once again. He was more scared of losing one of the best things to come into his life and that was the spunky little girl that looked like Dende had planned her after both Goten and himself with those huge blue eyes.   
  
"I can't let that happen. I will not lose Goten and Leilani because I fucked up." Trunks hoarsely whispered, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. Taking hold of the sink basin, Trunks managed to bring himself up on his shaky feet, looking at the reflection that greeted him in the mirror. What met him made him want to cry.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lunch was good, but the outside air was even better as Goten joined in on the flying lesson that his father and father in law were teaching to his daughter.   
  
"Don't give up sweetheart, I know you can do this." Goku said trying to keep his granddaughter away from the frustrating tears that were starting to well up in her eyes.  
  
"Did I ever tell you the story about how your Daddy learned to fly?" Leilani shook her head before turning her big blue eyes up to meet her grandfather's deep ebon eyes.  
  
"Well, it was your Uncle Gohan that taught him how to fly. And the day he learned how to get himself off of the ground, Gohan couldn't get him to stop. He kept flying around yelling _ 'Goten is a birdie, Goten is a birdie!'_" This made the small chibi laugh while Goten cringed away from the memories, blushing profusely.   
  
"Dad! You don't need to be telling her all of that."  
  
"Sorry Goten. It was just a fond memory that I loved hearing from Gohan. You know I wish I was there to see it."  
  
"Are we going to stand around all day gossiping and gaping over _ 'fond memories'_ or are we going to teach this brat how to fly so I don't have to carry her any more?" Vegeta growled out, growing impatient as ever with the family bonding.   
  
"But Grandpa Geta, you don't love me anymore?" This little statement caused Vegeta to cringe visibly. He loved the small girl a lot, and wouldn't admit that she had the same effect on him, as did Bra when she was her age.   
  
"Your father made a promise, a saiyan blood bond promise to my son. You will always be loved by the Royal House of Vegeta and don't you forget that."  
  
"Royal House? Is that like a card game Grandpa?" This small comment earned a few snickers from both Goku and Goten as Vegeta preceded to give one hell of an evil eye to the pair.  
  
"On that note, I think I'm going to go call Trunks." Goten giggled as he made a quick exit towards the house to grab his cell phone.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The lavender haired prince had called the office and canceled all the meetings that were scheduled for the day. He couldn't walk into a board meeting they way he was looking at the moment. Most of the bruising and cuts were luckily below the neckline, but his face was something left undesired. His lips were swollen and his eyes were puffy from crying. He could barely move without shooting pain ripping up his backside, making him cry out in pain and anguish.  
  
Now he laid in the hotel bed staring up at the white painted ceiling willing away the thoughts of just ending it all. He couldn't just leave Goten and Leilani, but his fear of them finding out that he was dirtied again almost made it unbearable to live with himself.  
  
The cell phone on the bedside table began to ring throwing Trunks out of his thoughts. He debated if he really wanted to answer it, and dreaded when the caller ID said it was Goten calling. His heart started to thud in his chest as he held the ringing phone with his shaky hands.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tru-chan! You didn't call me last night and I was so worried about you."  
  
"I'm sorry Goten. Please forgive me, I was tied up with meetings and when I got to the hotel I just passed out." Trunks mumbled out, cringing with each lie he fed Goten with.  
  
"It's alright, I'll forgive you this time. I just wanted to make sure you were all right and tell you that I miss and love you baby."  
  
"I love you too Go-chan."  
  
"Will you be back tomorrow?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet, there are a lot of details to work on here still. If not I'll call and let you know."  
  
"Ok then. I just really miss you when you're away."  
  
"I know you do, but that's a part of my job. Look, I have to go, so I'll talk to you later alright?"  
  
"Ok, I didn't mean to bother you while you were working."  
  
"Not bothering anything Goten. Give Leilani a kiss for me will you?"  
  
"I sure will. Love you Tru-chan."  
  
"Love you Go-chan…" Trunks pushed the button to turn off his cell and threw it to the other side of the suite. He curled himself up into the tightest ball he could and started to cry. Not because he was in pain, not because of what the men said to him as they raped him. It was the sincere words that Goten had spoke to him. '_I love you Tru-chan'_ rang in his head as he cried harder.   
  
"How could you love someone as dirty as me Goten? How could you?"  
  
  



	3. chapter 3

I do not own the rights to DBZ so please refrain from suing me.  
  
  
From the inside-SDGP Star Spangle Mistress  
  
  
*~3 days later~*  
  
"Come on Leilani or you will be late for school!" Goten shouted down the hallway as he wrestled to get his own shoes on his feet. He had woken up late once again for the third time that week. With Trunks not around it made it almost impossible for Goten to function right. He wondered how he even managed to live on his own with out the lavender haired prince.   
  
A grin spread across his face just thinking about Trunks. He was coming home today after spending half the week away from his small family. There was a lot to discuss when he arrived home as well. Goten had received a call yesterday morning from Leilani's Aunt Leigh. She was coming to Japan after dropping herself out of the music business to be near her niece. After a very long talk with her about the predicament of wanting children, Leigh had volunteered herself to play surrogate mother for the sibling of Leilani. Goten was walking in the clouds, excited to have another child around the house, especially one created by Trunks and himself.   
  
"I'm ready!" Leilani announced, twirling herself around in an outfit that would make a blind man see. She had picked out the brightest green shirt to go with the overly loud looking pair of pants that Great Grandma Briefs could find with multicolor flowers on them. And to top the whole outfit off, a floppy brimmed hat with a huge sunflower pinned in the center of it.  
  
"My don't you look like a runway model this morning. I bet your teacher will absolutely love you today." Goten snickered grabbing his car keys off the kitchen counter along with Leilani's overly stuffed backpack.   
  
"Papa will be home today right?"  
  
"That's what he said on the phone last night when I talked with him firefly." She cheered loudly and ran off ahead of Goten with Shadow barking and chasing her all the way to the car. Goten shook his head while he laughed. He couldn't imagine his life any more perfect then this.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks arrived back hours before he had told Goten on the phone the night prior. He had a few stops to make before he could go home and face Goten. His first stop was his main office. He had always kept a small bag of senzu beans stashed in the top drawer of his desk for emergencies. His pain was subsiding, but the marring of his skin was a dead give away of what happened to him on his first night away. Mentally, he pushed the memories as far back into his mind as he could and locked them away. If he couldn't remember, then there was nothing to get upset about.  
  
The main office was quite as Trunks strolled in with his briefcase in hand heading straight for his office. He had the occasional '_Hello Mr. Briefs'_ or_ 'Good morning' _ as he passed by, and he would mumble some sort of greeting in return, keeping his focus on getting to his desk before anyone important would see him waltzing in.   
  
Sighing with relief, Trunks closed his office door and started digging around in his desk for the small burlap bag holding the beans in question.   
  
"Thanks you Korrin." Trunks whispered out as he pulled one of the beans from its' bag and chewing on it forcefully. Without the pain, he could go about his normal routine and not be reminded of the terrible things that had happened.  
  
"Hey Trunks!" The young prince jumped in his chair, his glasses sitting hap hazardly on his nose.  
  
"Bra don't you know how to knock anymore?"  
  
"Nope I sure don't. What are you doing back early today? I didn't think you'd be in until almost dinner time."  
  
"Changed my flights. Is it a crime if I wanted to come back to see my family?"  
  
"No, you just wanted to get back so you and Goten could get in some more of that wild monkey sex!" Trunks' face turned ten different shades of reds, tittering on embarrassment and anger.  
  
"That's none of your business. I don't go around talking about your sex life do I?"  
  
"HA! You wouldn't dare! I'd tell Daddy and he'd have your hide!"  
  
"Could you just leave me alone Bra? I had a rough time in Tokyo and I don't want to have to listen to your big mouth." Trunks sighed out planting a hand to his forehead trying to ward off a headache of epic proportions.   
  
"Sorry almighty prince of Capsule Corp. I'll leave you alone. Why don't you go home and rest? It looks like you need it." Trunks just gave a nod as his sister closed the door behind her. Yes he needed to rest, rest and feel safe in his own house.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'll never understand how to do this! I don't even know what I was thinking when I signed up to take this damn class!" Goten growled out in frustration as he looked over his sketchpad once again. He was trying to get the expression on Trunks' face just right, but always ended up tossing the page into the trash when it didn't turn out the way he wanted it to be. Goten never thought he'd be this frustrated with his college courses, but he wanted to make Trunks proud of him so he started a double major, one in art and the other in music along with countless other classes that he could probably use with out.   
  
"What are you growling about in here?" Goten turned in surprise to see Vegeta standing at the kitchen counter looking at him with a scowl.  
  
"Just a project I need to have done by next week or I fail the semester." Goten threw down his pencil and put his head in his hands. Vegeta snorted and came around the counter to get a better look at what Goten was actually doing. The saiyan prince cocked an eyebrow in amusement as the gray and black lines started to form figures. It was Trunks and Leilani under the old tree in the meadow, both looking towards the setting sun just beyond the house he was standing in.   
  
"The loves of my life." Goten commented quietly as he watched Vegeta's gaze.  
  
"Hn." Was the prince's only comment. There wasn't much else to be said. The prince wasn't the most talkative of people while Goten was always the one to keep to himself for the most part.   
  
"If you're looking for Leilani, she's at Bulma's house. I needed time to study and get this done." Goten gestured to the drawing in front of him.  
  
"I also needed time to think alone."   
  
"A Son thinking could be dangerous." The prince snipped as he crossed his arms watching Goten close up his drawings.  
  
"I would of thought by now that you would know that I'm not stupid."  
  
"And your baka father isn't either. What's on your mind? You've been stewing about something for the past three days." Vegeta questioned. He knew when something was bothering the boy after all, both the boys spending so much time together since birth he knew each and every one of their quirks.   
  
"Do you think Trunks will leave me?" Without even seriously thinking about what he was saying, Goten blurted out what was nagging him in his dreams the last few nights. Vegeta was a little taken back by the question at first, but slowly he smirked and settled himself against the counter.  
  
"No more then you leaving him. Saiyans do not leave the ones they have chosen to spend the rest of their lives with."  
  
"What about you and Bulma? Didn't you want to spend the rest of your life with her?"  
  
"Hell no! What gave you that sort of idea? Now you're really aren't using your brain. I said saiyans, not these damn humans." Vegeta spat out before hearing the front door open and close quietly from the main foyer.  
  
"Tru-chan?" Goten asked loudly as he got up from the table and looked at the clock. He was home atleast three good whole hours before he was suppose to be home. As Goten went to greet his 'husband', Vegeta slipped out the back door, not wanting to catch an eyeful of demi-saiyans molesting one another at the front door.   
  
"Baby? What are you doing back so early?" Goten caught Trunks before he went up the stairs to their room. The demi-prince stopped in his tracks and turned his head slightly to see Goten standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"First you don't want me to go, then you're begging me to come back soon, and when I do get home you're asking me what the hell I'm doing back earlier then planned?" Trunks hissed out, his knuckles turning white as he held his luggage.   
  
"I…I'm sorry Tru-chan. What ever I said or did wrong, I'm sorry." Goten stumbled out, his thoughts racing to recall if he'd done anything that would set Trunks off like he was doing now. Granted they had their share of fights, but Goten couldn't think of a thing that would have started this one.   
  
"I'm tired Goten. Just leave me alone for a while." Trunks turned and proceeded on his way up the stairs and out of Goten's sight. Dark hair fell into Goten's eyes as he head fell and his shoulders slumped, he too turned away going back towards the kitchen to stay out of Trunks' way.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks stayed in the bedroom, only coming out to use the bathroom or snag something to eat, then disappear with out saying a word for the remainder of the day. Goten had stayed away, fearful he would only set Trunks off again. Leilani stayed with her Grandfathers that night by request of Goten.   
  
"Tru-chan?" Goten called quietly, knocking on their bedroom door before opening it. Trunks was laying in bed, his back facing the door staring at a picture on the nightstand of Goten, Leilani and himself. The dark haired demi saiyan slipped past the door, kicked off his shoes before climbing into the bed next to his lover.   
  
"I'm sorry Trunks." Goten apologized again, reaching out to pull Trunks closer to his body. The young prince sighed, closing his blue eyes before turning over to look at Goten.   
  
"Don't apologize Goten. You did nothing wrong. You never do anything wrong Chibi. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you." A smile crept across Goten's face that was the Trunks he knew. Good old Trunks.   
  
"I really did miss you." Goten whispered out, inching himself towards Trunks' lips. It was soft, tender kisses that lead into deeper passion as Trunks laced his fingers through Goten's hair to push him harder against his lips. Goten moaned as their body heat started to rise together.  
  
Trunks spent the rest of the night making love to Goten until they both collapsed into a sated sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was early morning, the faint colors of the sunrise starting to show on the horizon when Goten was woken up abruptly with Trunks stumbling out of bed in what seemed a panic, rushing to the bathroom and slamming the door. Goten yawned and ran his fingers through his hair before closing his eyes and snuggling down into the warm spot Trunks had left seconds prior. Feeling sleep pulling him back, Goten snapped his eyes open at the horrible sounds of retching coming from the bathroom. He tumbled out of bed, sheets tangled around his legs as he tried to get up. Giving them one last kick, he was able to free himself and walked quickly to the bathroom door.  
  
"Trunks? You ok?" His ears were assaulted with the same sound that made Goten's stomach flip flop. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before opening the door and going in. Trunks was sitting next to the toilet, legs pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around them while his head was buried into his knees.  
  
"Baby are you ok?" Goten asked, getting down on his knees in front of his lover. He noticed Trunks trembling, a thin sheen of sweat clinging to ever part of his body. He reached up to pull the curtain of lavender hair out of the way when Trunks flinched away from his touch.  
  
"Please don't touch me. Please don't..." It sounded like a pleading whisper. Goten pulled his hand back looking at Trunks with concern.   
  
"Trunks? Are you feeling better? Would you like me to get you anything?" Trunks didn't answer, keeping the same position that Goten found him in. He wanted to take him back to bed and lay him down. The cold tile floor was no place for him to be sitting.   
  
"Come on Trunks, let's get you back to bed." Goten went to pull Trunks up by the arm when Trunks swung his other arm out clipping Goten in the side of the face. This surprised the dark haired demi saiyan making him fall back, his face catching the corner of the door.  
  
"Don't touch me! God please don't hurt me…" Trunks cried out, his shoulders shaking as Goten raised a hand to his own face. He was pretty sure that was going to leave a mark.   
  
"What is wrong with you Trunks?"  
  



	4. chapter 4

I do not own DBZ so please refrain from suing me.

I'm happy that this is getting reviews, but it seems that alot of people aren't leaving them. Is this too dark and freaky?

Warnings: Goten abuse, talk of mpreg talk.   
  
  
From the inside-SDPG-SSM  
  
  
Trunks found himself shivering on the cold tile floor in the bathroom, his hair damp with sweat. He couldn't remember how he'd gotten there or why. The door was closed and the whole house seemed quiet. He raked his hand through his hair trying to figure out what the hell happened. He remembered making love to Goten for hours the night before, collapsing breathlessly against the dark haired demi-saiyan. Anything after that was nothing but darkness. He hoisted himself up, his muscles feeling the aches from the previous nights activates. He cringed at the foul taste in his mouth, reaching for his toothbrush and minty toothpaste to get rid of it before climbing into the shower.  
  
  
Goten was resting on the couch, watching some ridiculous talk show as his heart and mind ached with the scene of his lover in the bathroom very early that morning. His face throbbed from where the door had caught his cheekbone leaving an ugly bruise in its wake. He could hear Trunks up, the water running for a bit before the door opened. Goten didn't know what to expect when Trunks finally came out. He didn't want to confront him about it only to make him upset and angry.   
  
"Koi?" Trunks called, coming down the hall, his bare feet padding quietly looking in each room until he got to the den. Goten shifted his eyes from the television to where Trunks stood in the doorway, the bruised side of his face buried in the pillow he had brought out from the bedroom. The curtains where pulled giving the den an almost dark eerie feeling when Trunks came in.  
  
"What are you doing out here? Didn't you have classes today?" The young prince asked, sitting himself on the edge of the couch sifting his fingers through dark ebony locks. Goten let out a shaky breath, his chocolate eyes moving to look up at Trunks.  
  
"I wasn't feeling well so I stayed home." Goten shifted uncomfortably as he lied.   
  
"Must be something going around then. I found myself on the bathroom floor with the taste of something that died in my mouth this morning. But I feel pretty good now. You want anything koi?" He caressed Goten's cheek, the look of sympathy written across his face.  
  
"Don't worry about me."  
  
"But I do worry about you Goten. Did I ever tell you how worried I was after I beat the living hell out of you so many years ago? I was so damn worried that I killed my best friend over something so stupid."  
  
"So our love is stupid?" Goten asked pushing himself up on his elbows, looking Trunks in the eye.   
  
"Damn it Goten that's not what I meant! It was me that was stupid!" Trunks growled out quickly glaring back at Goten, his eyes catching the bruising mark on the left side of his face. He cupped Goten's chin and turned his head with a look of curiosity and disbelief on his face.  
  
"What happened Go-chan?" He asked tracing the mark with a gentle finger making Goten flinch away slightly.   
  
"Nothing." Goten's voice was almost a whisper as he pulled back and laid back down on the pillow.   
  
"Like hell Chibi! Tell me what happened!"   
  
"You happened! It was you!" Goten bitterly yelled back watching Trunks' face turn from slight anger to shock. Cerulean eyes widen not believing it was him that did that to his Chibi.   
  
"When…how?" Trunks stuttered out, a knot started to form in his stomach. He couldn't believe he'd do such a thing to his 'husband'.  
  
"You don't remember anything do you?" Goten asked taking note of the way Trunks was shaking. Trunks was scared, truly scared. He reached out and pulled Trunks back down on the couch trying to make him look him in the face.   
  
"You don't remember getting up this morning and puking your guts out do you?" Trunks just shook his head not having the foggiest of a memory of that ever happening, but that would answer why he woke up on the floor in the bathroom.   
  
"I…I got up and went after you after I heard you being sick. I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were ok and all. When I reached out to pick you up off the floor and take you back to bed with me, you…you swung out and hit me. I got this from the door frame I landed into." Goten pointed to his marred flesh of his left side of his face.   
  
"Oh Dende…I…I'm sorry Goten. Oh baby I didn't mean it. I don't remember doing it at all, but I would never ever hurt you Goten. I couldn't do that to you now." The young prince was on the verge of tears, his finger nails digging into the palms of his hands as his anger and grief was building inside of himself for doing this to the one that he loved most.   
  
"Tru-chan, calm down. That's it, calm down. You were sick and you probably were disorientated is all. I'm fine you didn't hurt me that bad see?" Goten smiled trying to show Trunks that he was in fact all right. Trunks took a shaky breath before wrapping his arms around Goten, burying his face in to his neck.  
  
"It won't happen again Chibi, I swear nothing like this will happen again."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
_(6 months later)_  
  
It was almost the end of summer, the hot blistering days turning cooler by the day. Leilani smiled as she walked back to her home after spending time with both of her grandfathers for the day, playing with her birthday gifts she received several weeks before. She wouldn't have this much time on her hands when she finally started real school in a week. She hummed a simple song, smiling when Shadow would race around her chasing butterflies and other insects on their way home.   
  
As she got to the clearing of the meadow she could see her Aunt Leigh's car in the driveway. Leilani laughed and ran towards the house happy that her aunt came to visit today. She bounded into the house with Shadow on her heals, throwing her shoes off into a corner before seeking out her family.  
  
"Leigh it's alright. Things happen for a reason."   
  
"I know Goten, but you wanted this for such a long time and now I can't even do it for you." Leigh sobbed out; the tissue in her hand was ragged and overly used. Leilani stopped in the doorway of the den watching her Daddy soothingly trying to comfort her aunt Leigh.   
  
"It's not the end of the world Leigh. There is still adoption we could try." That's when Leilani knew what they were talking about and she frowned. Her aunt had been trying to get pregnant using her Daddy and Papa's fertilized eggs that were kept frozen in some medical place in Capital City. The demi-saiyan family was keeping this a secret from everyone until the time Leigh was able to become pregnant, but with a five year old quarter saiyan girl being as nosy as she was, she found out the little secret in no time. This was the fifth attempt and it failed once again. She also knew that as soon as her aunt left, her Daddy would cry and papa would be upset as well that it didn't happen again. Silently she went to her room to avoid anymore family problems.  
  
  
Trunks had found Goten in their bedroom asleep by the time he returned home from the office. His kiobito's face was puffy and red indicating he had been crying again. Trunks shrugged off his suit jacket, tossing it over a chair before slowly undressing down to his boxers and crawling into the bed behind Goten.   
  
"Koi? What's the matter?" Trunks whispered, his fingers sliding through Goten's chaotic mop of hair. The younger one stirred slightly, chocolate eyes blinking several times before focusing on Trunks.   
  
"It didn't happen." Goten sighed out with defeat in his voice.   
  
"It's ok koi. Shhhh it will be alright." Trunks held him close, his hands cradling Goten's head to his chest as he cried, letting the warm tears slid down Trunks' bare chest.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
_One month later…_  
  
Goten waited patiently for everyone to leave the house before collecting up his own jacket and small backpack and heading out the back door. His nerves were on edge with about what he was about to do and with Tru-chan acting strange again. Trunks had cut his own hair in the bathroom one morning, mangling his silky lavender locks. He had told Goten that he was right and needed to get it cut off and felt much better once he did it. Goten had been the one to fix the big mess of hair, leveling it off very, very short, almost a flattop. Goten went to bed that night crying at the loss of lavender silk that he loved to thread his fingers through. There were other things like getting up and not returning to bed only for him not to remember why he wasn't there.   
  
The worse of it came one night a week back when both demi-saiyans were wrestling in bed, both hot and bothered in the throes of foreplay. Goten had managed to pin his lover down, his harden cock grazing against Trunks' opening, it slowly dipping in as he nipped and teased the young prince. What happened next was hazy to remember after Trunks pushed himself up and slammed Goten across the room, the back of his head colliding with the solid oak dresser violently. He had blacked out for several minutes waking to the sounds of Trunks panicked filled voice hovering above him.   
  
Trunks had apologized profusely for what had happened blaming the incident that happened many years ago caused a terrible flash back making him panic. When he realized what he had done to Goten in the aftermath, Trunks locked himself in the small home office for three days. It took Vegeta of all people to get him to come out and talk with Goten. What was said in the small office that day stayed between father and son, neither saying a word to their significant other.   
  
Goten rubbed the small knot that was retreating on the back of his head as he took flight, making his way to a very secluded spot away from everyone and everything. What he was about to do was going against Trunks, but he had to do it for the both of them. Over the last month with the help of Piccolo and Gohan, they had managed to find the set of dragonballs for Goten to make a wish for himself. He had sworn the two to secrecy about what he was about to do.  
  
Setting down his backpack on top of a large outcropping, Goten went over his wishes in his head a few more times to make sure they sounded alright before calling Shenron. He took the small orange balls that were adorned with stars and placed them in a circle on the ground in front of himself, taking a few steps back to steady his nerves.  
  
"Arise Great Shenron and grant me my wishes!" Dark clouds and lightning swirled around with the flow of energy shooting up from the glowing balls on the ground, the mist taking shape of a great green dragon above the young demi-saiyan.  
  
"You have awoken me, what is your first wish?"  
  
"Shenron, I wish that I could see into Trunks' mind at my choosing." The giant dragon eyes glowed bright red for a moment as it looked down upon Goten.  
  
"You're wish has been granted. What is your second wish?"  
  
"Shenron for my second wish, I wish for myself to be able to bare children with out changing my physical form any." Goten choked out, both fingers crossed as he waited for an answer. His heart started to beat rapidly; this was the only way he could think of to have children from both himself and Trunks together. Something made out of love from the both of them.  
  
"Your wish has been granted." Shenron's eyes glowed bright red for a second time before disappearing and the balls being scattered in seven directions. A smile spread across Goten's face as he realized that the wish was indeed granted to him. He had prepared himself for the worst thinking this could not be granted.  
  
"I'm going to make Trunks so happy!" He shouted out, jumping in the air with his fist raised in celebration. Now he was going to go home and seduce his handsome lover and make love to him over and over.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Insert Yaoi lemon* This can be found on my site in the yaoi section (see authors bio for link) or at MM.org.  



	5. chapter 5

I do not own the rights to DBZ, so please don't sue me!  
  
Warnings: Mpreg  
From the inside-SDPG-SSM  
  
  
Time flew by as the days turned into weeks, weeks into months, it was Halloween, one of the demi-saiyans favorite holidays of the year with all the free candy they could get their hands on. This year everyone congregated to Capsule Corp to start the festivities off before sending the youngest of the clan out to collect goodies from the neighboring streets. Leilani pranced around in her beautiful butterfly costume that Pan and Bra worked extra hard on putting together for the young girl. Grandpa Vegeta stood off in the corner sulking as his other half was snooping around the candy bowl digging out all the good chocolate bars. Goten was relaxing in a reclining chair, his feet up with his eyes closed fighting off the beginning of an awful headache. It seemed the only one missing was Trunks, who was running late from the office downtown.   
  
"Smile cuties!" Bulma cried out trying to get Leilani to sit still for a few moments to snap a picture of the three demi saiyan girls together. All of them turned smiling widely at the camera as the flash went off blinding everyone in the ten-foot radius of the camera.  
  
"Damn it onna! What the hell do you use that damn thing for a weapon?" Vegeta snarled out as he rubbed his eyes trying to regain his sight.  
  
"Oh chill out Vegeta. If you're going to sulk around tonight you might as well go do it someplace else because I don't want to see it!" Bulma snapped out as she adjusted her witches' hat on top of her head. While every one was getting on everyone else's nerves, Gohan took a seat near Goten looking his baby brother over while he wasn't paying attention.  
  
"How are you feeling Goten?"  
  
"Headache." The younger of the two mumbled out as he cracked his eyes open to look over to his older brother. Gohan just nodded not really sure what else to say. Goten had been coming to his brother's home getting 'check ups' so to speak on a not so regular basis since he made the special wish. When ever he thought he was he would go to good old Gohan to be checked. Gohan was the only one Goten could trust with his secret and helping him along when he did finally become pregnant. The earth doctors weren't ready to be confronted with a pregnant male, a pregnant half human male at that.  
  
But there was still nothing. He was bound to get pregnant sooner or later with all the sex that was happening almost on a daily basis. You name the place and it probably had already been christened atleast twice. Even the laundry room wasn't safe from their recent sexual habits.   
  
"Why don't you get something to eat? Might take the edge off that headache. Mrs. Briefs just finished making some snacks in the kitchen." Gohan suggested getting not much of a response from his younger brother.   
  
  
"Papa!" Leilani screeched as Trunks came through the back door still carrying his briefcase, his hair that was finally starting to grow back to normal was tousled by the wind of flight.  
  
"Hey it's my butterfly! You almost ready?" Trunks questioned her as he got down on his knee to look at her. She nodded her head holding out her trick or treating bag in a silent reply.  
  
"That's my girl. Where's your Daddy?" Trunks asked getting off the floor and looking around for a moment when he didn't see Goten right away.  
  
"He's in the living room with Uncle Gohan. I don't think he's feeling well Papa." This comment stirred something in Trunks' stomach. The last time he heard that his lover wasn't feeling well was right after the incident in the bathroom involving his fist to Goten's face.  
  
"Ok, why don't you go find your Aunt Bra and make sure she's ready to go with us while I check on your Daddy sweetheart." Leilani didn't have to be told twice as she bounced out of the room giggling as Grandpa Goku caught her. Trunks smiled lightly, disappearing quickly to get to the other room with out getting tangled up by his mother.  
  
"Go-chan?" Gohan turned and smiled softly when Trunks came in calling his brother's name.   
  
"He's got a headache Trunks." Trunks nodded his head as he approached the chair Goten was reclined in. Gohan took that as the time for him to bow out and grab some snacks before going out with the small group.   
  
"There's my prince." Goten smiled weakly, one eye cracked open to see Trunks smiling down at him.  
  
"Headache Chibi? Want me to find some aspirin for you? I'll stay here with you while the others take Leilani out."  
  
"Yes and no. You don't have to watch over me like some little kid Trunks. Take our baby out and have some fun. It's just a headache. That aspirin you mentioned might be a good idea."  
  
"You sure?" A lavender eyebrow cocked upwards questioning his lover.  
  
"Very sure. I bet by the time you guys hit all the houses in the area I'll be good as new."  
  
"Only if you say so Chibi. I'll be back with some goodies for us soon." Trunks winked before bending down and kissing Goten softly on the lips. He could hear Leilani from the front door begging to be let loose with her goodie bag armed and ready. Vegeta was grumbling about something and Goku was just as hyper as his granddaughter. Goten laughed lightly listening to his whole family as they walked out the door leaving the house quiet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten went through all the thoughts in his head while he had some quiet alone time. He had gone through most of Trunks' thoughts only to find some that he couldn't reach, memories locked away from the rest of his mind. Goten often wondered what he would find behind that shield but didn't press it thinking that it was things that Trunks himself did not want to remember. The most damaging memory being the rape that happened so many years ago. Goten himself wasn't sure if he was ready to see those memories just yet. That had to be the reason why Trunks would have frequent nightmares and do weird things. But the love he felt from just brushing against Trunks' mind was unbelievable. It took Goten's breath away just thinking about how much Trunks loved him and Leilani both.   
  
He sat up and smiled. He didn't know whom he should thank for bringing the both of them together. He sniffed the air around him finding Trunks scent mixed with every loved one in the family along with the wonderful smell of food. It only took a matter of a few seconds for his stomach to grumble.  
  
"That's what I need. I wonder what Mrs. Briefs left for snacks."  
  
  
Four blocks away Leilani was still going, giggling with delight the whole way as her family walked behind her in a group. Bulma had taken enough pictures to fill an entire photo album and then some over the last few hours. The lavender haired prince just rolled his eyes, tucking his hands into his pockets as he walked along beside Gohan. Vegeta remained at the very back of the group safe guarding Leilani's extra bags of candy from Goku that was known to steal and eat candy at the blink of an eye.   
  
"Just a few more blocks and then we should be heading home. It's already past your bedtime." Trunks informed Leilani who in turn groaned loudly not wanting to stop all the fun she was having.   
  
"Do we have to?" She whined out using the patented Son puppy dog eyes on the group that would only affect certain members into letting her do what she wanted.   
  
"Sorry firefly, but I want to get back and see how your Daddy is. Besides, you have school in the morning young lady." Trunks ruffled the young chibi's hair making her grin widely.  
  
"Well if you're going back early then, Pan and me will go do our annual Halloween ritual." All the adults watched as the young teenage girls pulled out their black bags loaded to the hilt with soap, shaving cream and toilet paper.  
  
"What the hell are you doing with all of that? You know if the police catch you defacing someone's property there will be some big trouble for the both of you." Bulma scolded waggling a finger at both her daughter and Pan.  
  
"Not to worry Mom, we've been doing this for years and they still haven't caught us yet."  
  
"I'd feel better if someone else went with you." Bulma sighed out looking at Vegeta with a grin.  
  
"There is no way in seven hells I'm going to stand around and watch these two."  
  
"Oh come on Daddy, we'll let you help. We're going to that old gym teacher's house and Uncle Yamcha's place." Bra said in a singsong voice of persuasion. The saiyan prince smirked like the Cheshire cat before following behind the two teenagers.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Goten we're back." Trunks called over the chatter and giggled that had accompanied him through the front door of Capsule Corp. He sat down the goodie bags with a smile on his face going towards the last place he saw his lover before heading out.   
  
"Goten?" He called again noting finding him relaxing in the reclining chair. He had to be around someplace; it wasn't like him to take off at all.   
  
"Hey." Goten said from the doorway he had his body propped up against. His hair was tousled a few strains plastered down on his forehead with sweat.   
  
"Go-chan you look like shit. I knew I should have stayed here with you." Trunks looked his lover over noticing the pallor complexion and the sweat dripping off his face as he crossed the room to him in seconds.   
  
"Fine, I'm fine just a little tired is all. Lets just go home and go to bed." Goten mumbled out against Trunks chest that he was leaning on.  
  
"Alright, let me get Leilani ready and we'll have your father take us back." Goten nodded his head as Trunks placed a soft kiss on top of it. He leaned himself against the doorway again listening to Trunks getting after his daughter to grab her things. Goku had come around the corner eyeing his son for a moment noticing the exact same thing Trunks had just moments before.   
  
Goten had his eyes closed, his lips pursed together tightly as he leaned heavily against the doorway for support. His mind felt hazy, and his body feeling very tired. He opened his eyes and pushed himself off from the wall and started walking towards his father happy to be going home.   
  
"Goten!" It was the loud shout of the demi saiyan's name that sent everyone running to Goku to figure out what had happened to warden such a shout. Trunks had turned the corner and gasped while Gohan hesitated for a moment before going quickly to his father's side.  
  
"Goten can you hear me? Come on baby brother. What happened?" Gohan asked, lightly shaking his brother to get him to respond to his voice.   
  
"I don't know. He was walking towards me and then hit the floor." Goku mumbled out watching his older son checking out his youngest. Trunks had finally stumbled in and was kneeling on the other side of his lover, holding his hand tightly, brushing black locks back away from his face whispering to Goten to open his eyes for him.  
  
"Bulma could we use the medical facility?" She gave a nod to the older demi saiyan quickly before crossing the room to open the door for them. Leilani was confused, standing in the doorway with the antennas of her butterfly costume drooping over her big blue eyes.   
  
"Daddy? What's the matter with Daddy?" She asked pitching herself forward to be caught in Trunks' arms.  
  
"It's alright baby, he'll be…fine." Trunks choked out, watching Gohan carrying his lover out the door with Goku and Bulma right behind him. He pulled his daughter up in his arms to join the rest.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sterile smell was the first thing that Goten noticed as his senses started to return. His back ached but not as much as his head at the moment, twisting to get himself comfortable.  
  
"Goten stay still." The feel of a hand on his shoulder stopped him from moving. Cracking his eyes he could see Gohan hovering above him with his glasses stuck on top of his mess hair.   
  
"What happened?" Goten's voice was groggy, his mouth dry.   
  
"You fainted. Have you been getting enough sleep? What about eating?"  
  
"I sleep just fine when Trunks doesn't have those damn nightmares. I eat when I can. Things have been hectic the last few weeks with school and Leilani's ballet classes." Goten sighed out noticing the IV line in his right arm. Gohan nodded in understand while he picked up his overly used notebook.  
  
"Might I suggest eating better and getting some rest? You're going to need it."  
  
"What do you mean Gohan? I'm fine, this was nothing, just overly stressed."   
  
"You're expecting."  
  
"Expecting what?" Trunks asked coming into the room and taking Goten's hand in his.  
  
"Chibi you had me worried sick. Are you feeling better?" Goten closed his eyes and took a deep breath before nodding. His heart was thundering in his chest, his brow starting to glisten with sweat again as his color paled again. He had planned the whole speech about telling Trunks when the time came, but now the words failed him miserably.   
  
"Gohan? Can you tell him what's wrong with me?"  
  
"Goten I think it should be you." Came the reply. Trunks looked between the two Sons, confused and slightly fearful of what they were talking about.  
  
"Trunks, damn it how can I…ungh I think I'm going to be sick." Gohan rolled his eyes, pushing a small basin under Goten's head as he dry heaved. The sound alone made both of the other demi saiyans cringe slightly, their own stomachs starting to betray them.  
  
"What's the matter with him Gohan?"  
  
"You're going to be a Daddy."  
  
"Huh?" Trunks gasped out looking from Gohan then back to Goten that was now lying back on the bed, his body trembling.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Goten you didn't? Oh Kami…I'm going to be a Daddy…" Blue eyes rolled up into the back of his head before he even hit the floor in a dead faint.   
  
"Trunks? Shit…this didn't go as I had planned it." Goten said weakly before collapsing back into the stiff bed groaning.  
  
"Brat what is going on in here? What the hell is my son doing on the floor?" It was Vegeta that came in next with a nervous Goku trailing right behind him. Goten groaned again, reaching for the basin Gohan had given to him as his stomach clenched tightly again. Goku sidestepped his lover quickly to get to Goten's side, comforting him as he heaved again.   
  
"Ummmm he fainted Vegeta-sama."  
  
"Fainted? No one in the Royal house of Vegeta faints!"  
  
"Well he did." Gohan pointed to Trunks on the floor who was starting to stir.  
  
"What did you do to him?"  
  
"I just told him that he was going to be a Daddy. Goten here is pregnant." Dark ebon eyes studied Goten for a moment who was still trembling in his father's embrace.  
  
"This can't be…" Vegeta murmured out before a loud thump could be heard.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
"What's the deal with saiyan princes that faint?" Gohan muttered out with a laugh.  
  


Don't forget to review! *Puppy dog eyes*  
  
  



	6. chapter 6

I do not own the rights to DBZ so please do not sue me.  


Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews!! They really mean a whole lot and keep me writing!! 

Warnings: Rape flashback  
  
From the inside-SDPG-SSM  
  
  
Under almost constant care from Trunks, Leilani and his father, Goten rested on the den couch watching some boring black and white movie as he drifted in and out of consciousness most of the cold sunny afternoon. It was the middle of December already. Time for the annual family festivities that Goten was not looking forward to at all this year.   
  
When Goten wasn't sleeping, he was being watched like a hawk from family members making sure he ate well, and it was totally driving him insane. So what if he was pregnant. He could take care of himself, it wasn't like he was missing an arm or couldn't walk on his own. It was always the same thing, he would get up to do something and Trunks or who ever at the time would just do it for him.   
  
That's why he was stuck in the house again today. He had wanted to go out and do some of the Christmas shopping, but here he was after Trunks had practically begged Goten to stay at the house because of the cold. He didn't want Goten to get sick before the holidays.  
  
"Like its that cold out there. All I want to do is just get my presents on my own, but no. Goten has to be a good boy and stay at home and keep warm. Hell I'm not even showing that much!" Goten growled out, poking a finger at his stomach, noticing the firm muscles were starting to soften and expand around the tiny bump.  
  
He got up from the couch and started pacing the length of the den. He was going stir crazy not being able to do anything without being smothered to death by people. Hell if he raised his ki just a fraction someone would be there asking if he was alright. He sighed at the thought. He noticed lately that his ki was slowly lowering; Gohan had said that the baby was taking his energy so it could grow and thrive in the womb.  
  
Gohan had told him at his last check up a week ago that Goten should be around four months along in the gestational period and it wouldn't be long before he would start showing, gaining more weight and feeling the baby move inside of him. That only brought up more questions that couldn't be explained. Like the mysterious way that the baby should come out. Gohan said they had plenty of time to figure that one out, and if things didn't present itself to them, there was always cesarean section to perform.  
  
"Maybe this was a mistake." Goten whispered out, lowering his head to his knees.   
  
"And you say that now?" Goten whirled around from his perch in the window to see Vegeta standing in the doorway of the den. His upswept hair was laced with snow that was falling slowly outside. The youngest Son sighed and turned back to looking outside not caring to hear anymore of Vegeta's comments. The elder prince shook the flakes from his hair, sitting down the five overstuffed bags near the overly decorated tree in the corner.   
  
"What is your problem whelp? You're the one that wasted a wish to do such a thing."  
  
"I didn't waste a wish! I did this so we could have a damn family, so Trunks could have an heir. Leigh couldn't become pregnant so I chose to do this." Goten snapped out, his hands clenched at his side tightly. He couldn't believe Vegeta of all people dare to tell him that he wasted a wish foolishly for this cause.   
  
Energy crackled around Goten's form as his anger began to increase, his hair and eyes starting to flash towards the super saiyan transformation.   
  
"Boy I suggest you don't do that."  
  
"Why? Not like you care what happens to me or anything. This is my house and I can do anything I want!" The youngest Son shouted advancing towards the saiyan prince slowly.   
  
Vegeta sighed and crossed his arms waiting for what Goten was going to do. It was incredibly stupid of the young half saiyan to be powering up in his home. Floorboards creaked and groaned under the power increase as the china and other glass items started to shiver and fall, breaking loudly in their wake.   
  
"Goten you are going to harm yourself and the brat if you continue this nonsense." Vegeta warned sternly as he himself started to power up slightly in warning.   
  
"Since when have you giving a damn? You don't give a shit about anyone but yourself. All mister high and mighty prince! Where were you when Trunks needed you the most huh? My god! Only hugging your son once since the day that he was born does not count as…ahhhhnnn…" Goten groaned, his body going limp. Vegeta was tired of the display Goten was putting up, using his speed to get behind him and press hard against a pressure point in the neck to knock the young demi-saiyan out before he did something he would probably regret later.   
  
"If I didn't care, then I wouldn't have done what I just did. I will not have you hurting yourself or my future grandchild because you can not control your emotions." Vegeta growled out holding Goten's limp body against his broad chest. He gently picked up the demi saiyan and carried him to the bedroom, leaving him to sleep off his foolishness.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The backdoor of the house swung open quickly, Gohan came skidding across the linoleum floor almost falling on his face in the process. He had felt Goten's ki skyrocketing before plummeting below normal in the matter of a minute gap.  
  
"Goten!"  
  
"Don't worry about him. He's asleep in his room at the moment." Gohan stood himself upright at the sound of Vegeta's voice coming from the entrance of the kitchen.   
  
"What the hell happened here?" Gohan asked wearily of the prince, sliding toward the hallway keeping his eyes firmly on Vegeta the whole time.   
  
"Besides getting defensive and trying to bring the house down around him. Nothing. I stopped him before he could do harm to the brat or himself."   
  
"And you probably said something to set him off didn't you? He does not need that kind of stress right now and you of all people should of known that." Gohan hissed out, his voice laced with anger towards his prince.   
  
"I am not going to be accused of such things! You should be lucky that I stopped him when I did or you wouldn't have had to worry over him like some weakling." The venom had seeped into Vegeta's voice almost daring Gohan to continue his questioning. Gohan snorted, turning his back on Vegeta before taking quick strides down the hall towards Goten and Trunks' bedroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Satan City mall was jammed pack with holiday shoppers looking for great deals and that special gift for their loved ones. Trunks had gone with Leilani, Pan, Bra and his Mother on the outing trying to pick out a few things for Goten and the rest of his family. He was having the hardest time trying to find something for Goten. Everything he looked at or picked up didn't seem special enough. He wanted something that meant the world to Goten. Bulma had suggested a piano while both Bra and Pan suggested a family photo of the whole clan framed, while Leilani told him to get Daddy a huge teddy bear just like Mister Fuzzy her old teddy bear that Goten had given her as an infant.  
  
Trunks heaved a heavy sigh as he continued wandering aimlessly in the sea of shoppers with his hands full of bags already. Leilani had split with the girls to look at clothes and to stand in line to get her picture done with Santa, while Bulma got hung up in some jewelry store looking at millions of diamonds. People were happy, the sounds of holiday music rang softly around the center dome along with the constant ringing of charity bell ringers. He thought now it wouldn't of been a bad idea to have Goten along with him. Atleast Goten made anything they did fun with his cheery smile.  
  
"Briefs-san." Trunks' attention was drawn to a male voice behind him. He snapped his head around to see Kane Montgomery right behind him with his hands full of packages and bags as well.   
  
"Oh hi, nice to see you again Kane." Trunks replied, shifting the bags in his hands so he could shake Kane's.   
  
"Nice to see you. Out shopping for the family?"  
  
"Of course. My daughter got kidnapped by my sister and cousin so I'm getting things for her."   
  
"I didn't know you were married. How is your wife?" Trunks started to blush. It wasn't public knowledge that he was 'joined' with Goten.  
  
"My husband is doing quite well thank you." Trunks answered curtly, watching a few other guys coming up behind Kane and staring at him.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude or anything. By the way these are some of my associates, Mike, Jake and Tikomi." Each nodded their head as Kane introduced them.  
  
"Shane is stuck in some store at the end of the mall, I think I'm going to go bail him out of there." The one introduced as Mike said before walking away through the crowd.   
  
"N…nice meeting you all. I have to go find my daughter if you'll excuse me." Trunks had to get out of there. He was feeling way too uncomfortable ever since the three men showed up. Their voices still rang in his head as something familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it exactly. Trunks was bumping into people in his hurried attempt to put enough distance between himself and those men.  


*Flashback to the second rape*

  
_'You think he enjoys this?' It was a man's voice that rang out behind him, his head being pulled back by his long strands of lavender silk.   
  
'Oh yeah, fuck him like the faggot whore he is.' Another voice in the background egging the first one on as the pain started to increase. His insides felt like they were being ripped to shreds as the man behind him thrust in and out brutally.  
  
"Oh fuck yes! He feels absolutely fantastic. You know Briefs; your ass hasn't changed much at all. You don't let that other faggot fuck you? Damn he sure is missing out on a great piece of ass."  
_  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Leilani and the girls were just coming out of the toy store when they saw emergency personal shuffling past them as fast as they could in the crowds. The youngest demi saiyan frowned slightly as she took a hold of her cousin and aunt's hands as they lead her towards Santa.  
  
"What's going on?" Leilani asked a little frightened, as they got closer to a huge group of people standing around in a circle gawking at something.   
  
"Someone probably had an accident or something. Nothing to worry about I'm sure." Bra reassured the littlest one as they continued to walk around the group. Leilani nodded her head, but continued to look as she was being dragged along. It was a flash of lavender that caught her eye that made her stop dead in her tracks.   
  
"Come on if you want to see Santa." Pan tugged on her arm to get her to start walking again.  
  
"Papa?" Her voice was just above a whisper, her blue eyes scanning through the people to see what was happening. Bra had caught the whisper and poked her head up looking around also as the crowd parted and the stretcher was pushed out with emergency personal.   
  
"Oh god, Trunks! What happened? Anyone know?"   
  
"You know this gentleman?" The paramedic with the clipboard asked as they continued walking towards the nearest exit.  
  
"Yeah he's my brother." Bra answered with panic in her voice.  
  
"Well we're not sure yet ourselves. It looks like he might have passed out. He has a small laceration on his forehead that will need stitches for sure. We're taking him to Flower Hospital." Bra nodded as she reached for her phone. She had to get a hold of her Mother and Goten and let them know what was going on.   
  
"Leilani, I want you to stay here with Panny and wait for Grandma ok? I'm going to go with them and make sure your Papa is ok." Bra said closing up her cell phone and following the stretcher out of the mall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi you've reached the Brief-Son residents. We are currently busy and can not answer your call but if you…" Bra hung up the phone in the lobby of the hospital for the forth time since she arrived just over an hour ago.   
  
"Have you tried your father?" Bulma queried, stirring her cup a coffee with a swizzle stick. Pan was sitting next to Bulma with a sleeping Leilani in her lap. Her little cherub face was stained with dried tears; her nose and eyes were ruddy red from the crying.   
  
"No but I'll try now." Bra mumbled out, her fingers gliding over the numbers as she dialed the familiar number hearing the ringing on the line.  
  
"What!"  
  
"God Daddy, how long have you been on earth and you still answering a phone like that?"  
  
"Too damn long. Now what do you want? I've had a bad day already."  
  
"Is Goten with you? I've been trying to call and no one is answering at his place."  
  
"He's there sleeping so don't bother him."  
  
"Daddy this is important. I need you to go wake him and bring him to Flower Hospital in Satan City."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Damn it Daddy listen to me! Trunks had an accident and need you to bring Goten here."  
  
"No need to do that." A rough sounding voice from behind startled Bra.   
  
"Ummmm, forget that Daddy, I'll talk to you later." She hung up the phone and whirled around to stare at Trunks who had just came into the waiting room. His shirt was wrinkled, one sleeve unrolled making him look like he had just hap hazardly dressed himself in the dark.   
  
"What happened honey?" Bulma was the first to rush him with questions, looking him over thoroughly.  
  
"Damn it Mom, I'm fine. I'm not sure what happened myself. I was shopping and the next thing I knew I was waking up here with a terrible headache." Trunks emphases the point by placing his hand over the sterile bandage that covered his wound just above his left eyebrow.  
  
"Here we'll take you home. Daddy said Goten was sleeping anyways."  
  
"Thanks, I don't want to get Chibi worked up over nothing. He's overly stressed as it is. It's not good for the baby."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks arrived home with Leilani tucked into his arms, sleeping soundly as he laid her down in her bed. The house was quiet and dark except for the bedside light in the master bedroom when he came into the house. He pushed open the door to the bedroom with his foot as he unbuttoned his shirt, his eyes grazing the sleeping form in the bed that was curled up under the blankets.   
  
"Go-chan?" Trunks murmured as he slipped into bed right behind him, his lips so close to Goten's ear. The younger one sighed and rolled towards the body heat, hands groping for flesh.   
  
"Missed you…" Goten whispered out without opening his eyes, running his hands over the naked chest in front of him.  
  
"Missed you too baby. Have you eaten dinner yet?"  
  
"No, but can I skip right to desert instead?" Chocolate eyes opened to look upon his lover.

"Trunks what happened?" Goten was sitting upright in a blink of an eye looking at his lover's face.

"Nothing Chibi. Just a little cut. Now where were we?"

*Lemon for the next chapter*

Remember to review!


	7. chapter 7

I do not own the rights to DBZ so please do not sue me.

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed!! I really enjoy your comments!  
  
Warnings: Yaoi lemon (found at my site) abuse.  
From the inside-SDPG-SSM  
  
  
  
Goten bit his bottom lip as he studied Trunks' face in the dim light of the room. The young prince's face was flushed, eyes glazed over in lust as he stared back into his own eyes. He'd get his answer to how Trunks got that little cut after a little extra curricular activity.  
  
"I think you're still a little over dressed for what I have planned Chibi." Trunks murmured out, caressing Goten's cheek gently, feeling the younger one lean into the touch. Goten looked down to notice he was still wearing his tee shirt and baggy track pants that he had on earlier. He remembered the small fit he threw before being knocked out by Vegeta and blushed slightly. He could always blame things on his out of whack hormones.   
  
"How about we take a bath? Would make things more interesting." Goten suggested, using a sultry voice to convince his lover that looked like he was about to pounce the youngest Son.   
  
"If that will put you in the mood for me to ravage your body then lets go Chibi-chan." Trunks hoisted himself up off the bed, his naked form walking towards the door. Goten grinned and swung his legs out of the bed to follow. A bath did sound wonderful to Goten's achy body and some good old fashion pampering from Trunks' is just what the doctor, well Gohan had ordered.   
  
He watched as Trunks disappeared into the bathroom and heard the water being drawn as he slipped down the hall to check on the small angel of his life. Leilani was sound asleep with Shadow lying at the foot of the bed over looking and protecting the small girl like always. With a smile, he closed the door and headed towards the bathroom, stretching his arms over his head to work out some kinks he acquired during his short 'nap'.   
  
The hot steam was heavy in the air as Goten entered, his eyes resting on the glorious body sitting on the edge of the tub testing the temperature. God how he craved that body each and everyday. His love was insatiable for the lavender haired prince that was the foundation for every dream he'd ever had as far back as he could remember.   
  
"You can't get into the tub with all your clothes still on." Goten was brought back to reality by Trunks' husky voice mere inches from his ear. He shivered as deft fingers traced the hem of the shirt, gripping it lightly before pushing it up over Goten's head.  
  
"I'm sure you can help me get rid of them." Goten smirked feeling Trunks' fingers in the waistband of his track pants. Their eyes locked with one another seeing the utmost desire for each other burning brightly for only them to see. Little nips and kisses were showered down on Goten's bare flesh as Trunks kneeled down in front of him taking the pants with him. Goten closed his eyes as he shivered with the onslaught of a wet warm tongue lavishing attention to every exposed part of his anatomy.   
  
"Ahhhh, Trunks…damn." Goten hissed out at the feeling of hands kneading his firm ass, is erection jutting out in front of him just a fraction of an inch from Trunks' warm inviting lips. The prince's warm breath on his cock sent shivers down his spine; increasing the ache in his groin ten fold.   
  
Trunks on the other hand was trying to keep away from the hard arousal that was beckoning for attention in front of him. That could wait until he had his lover of the brink of ecstasy breakdown before making his young lover fall over the edge. The feeling of Goten relaxing into his hands was phenomenal, knees becoming weak threatening to buckle if Trunks didn't stop. With a nuzzle and kiss to the small bump on Goten's lower abdomen, Trunks smacked an ass cheek before getting up.  
  
"Tub."   
  
"Trunks you're a tease." The young prince chuckled as he climbed into the tub waiting for Goten to join him. Goten tested the water before climbing in, lowering himself into the soothing water, feeling the stress and tense muscles melting away. If he wasn't so horny he could of drifted off to sleep without a second thought about anything. Sighing, Goten leaned back against Trunks' chest, eyes fluttering shut slowly.  
  
"Tired baby?" Goten could only nod his head in reply letting the warmth of the water take him deeper into relaxation.   
  
"It's ok Chibi. Let me take care of you." Trunks placed a gentle kiss to his lover's temple while his hands lathered up a washcloth to cleanse the heated flesh that rested against him. Working slowly across broad shoulders, Trunks took his time, not missing a single inch of skin on his way down Goten's body. He thought for sure that Goten was falling asleep with his careful ministrations.   
  
"Lean up Chibi." Trunks ordered softly making Goten sit up away from his lover's chest. Warm water was poured over Goten's head, wetting the thick black spikes making them droop down into his eyes.   
  
"Not falling asleep on me are you?" The young prince queried as he poured out some thick shampoo into his palm, working it throughout the messing black locks, scrubbing gently against his lover's scalp.   
  
"If you keep this up I might." Goten sighed out, a lazy smile on his lips enjoying the closeness and contact between the two of them.   
  
"Turn around and put your head back so I can rinse this soapy mop out." Goten lazily followed the order, kneeling in front of his lover with his eyes partially closed. Trunks went to work rinsing the soapy concoction out of his koi's hair, taking his time, letting his eyes wander over the beautiful physique in front of him.   
  
"Mine." Trunks whispered out taking Goten's face in between his hands. Both cerulean and chocolate eyes locked together at that moment.  
  
"Always yours." Goten murmured out in confirmation. He would always be Trunks'. Mind, body and soul.  
  
"Good." Trunks closed the distance and pressed his heated lips to his koi's, soft lips in a heated wrestle of passion, hands groping in conquest. The sexual activity had almost flickered out since finding out of Goten's condition, limiting their acts to simple kissing, hugging and the occasional blowjob to relieve pressure.   
  
**Insert Yaoi lemon here...You may view the missing lemon at MM.org or at my personal site listed in my authors bio in the yaoi section. Thanks.**

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The holidays passed without further incidents for the whole family. Trunks was busy with work as usual, Leilani was busy with ballet and training. After a small fight between Daddy and daughter, Leilani got her way to train with Grandpa Vegeta in the arts of combat. Goten really didn't like the thought of his precious daughter being harden for battle at such a young age, but Leilani won out stating her cousin Pan was fighting at her age.   
  
Goten shuffled through his notes at the kitchen table on a blustery February afternoon. There was three weeks until Trunks and his one-year _ 'joining' _ anniversary. He smiled remembering the day like it was just yesterday. They were both so nervous that they thought that they might actually be sick before it even started. But in the end after the blood and royal knife marking ceremony was complete they knew there was nothing to be nervous about. Both of them wanted to remain with the other until the end of time, until the wind swept away the last of their powdery bones. They would be together forever.   
  
Goten rubbed his tummy absently and smiled. The bulge becoming bigger with each passing day, but was still not noticeable if he wore an overly large sweatshirt. It would be a little more then four months before he got to meet the child that grew within him.  
  
"I bet you'll be a perfect combination of the both of us." Goten murmured out as he got up to find a snack. It would be a while before Leilani and Trunks found their way home and he wasn't about to wait on them. He pulled out what ever he could from the refrigerator, piling it high on the counter before looking for some plates and dishes.   
  
He could see Shadow barking outside, bounding through the snowdrifts after some small furry woodland creature of sorts. He snorted, that dog was something else indeed. She wouldn't let anyone she didn't know around her owner Leilani and smothered attention on the small girl whenever she got the chance. She was fairly protective of Goten as well when no one is around during the day. She would always sleep at the foot of the bed while he napped or be underfoot until either Leilani or Trunks came in the door.   
  
"Damn crazy dog." He laughed applying the last touches to an enormous sandwich, a bowl of chicken noodle soup and half a container of pickles. He sat down all the goodies on the kitchen table, moving his college notes to make room for his soup.   
  
Eating and studying while he had time, Goten sighed loudly at the sound of the doorbell chiming loudly from the other side of the house. Hardly anyone rang the doorbell, if they were family they would just walk in without a second thought about it. Getting up and padding quickly to the door, Goten was trying to figure out who was at the door. He cracked open the door seeing a man with dark hair about Trunks' height standing with a large envelope in hand.   
  
"Can I help you?" Goten asked as he opened the door wider.   
  
"Oh yes sir, I'm looking for Trunks Briefs. Is he here?"  
  
"He's at work. Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
"Sure, can you make sure he gets this? It has some important documents he would like to see." The man smiled handing over the large manila envelope to Goten.  
  
"Sure. I'll make sure he gets them when he gets home." Goten answered quickly getting a gut feeling that he didn't particularly liking the man.  
  
"Thanks." The dark haired man gave a nod and walked back to his car and was gone. Goten looked the envelope over for a minute and tossed it on the table near the door.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dinner dishes were cleared away and Leilani was just out of her nightly bath when Goten remembered the envelope sitting on the entryway table. He finished getting his daughter in bed before retrieving the envelope and taking it down to Trunks who sat at his home office desk punching away at the computer keyboard.  
  
"Hey, this came for you this afternoon. I'm sorry I forgot." Trunks looked up and smiled watching Goten walk towards the door.   
  
"It's alright Chibi. Lets see what it is." Trunks took off his glasses, laying them to the side as he opened the envelope. Goten was half way down the hall going towards the bathroom when he heard loud banging coming from the office. Goten cringed, what ever was in that envelope didn't seem to be good news and he wasn't about to turn around and go back when his bladder was screaming to be relieved. He mumbled about the baby sitting on his bladder as he made his way back down towards the home office, listening to the noise continue.   
  
"Tru-chan…oh Kami! Trunks what the hell are you doing!" Goten shouted out as he came in, the office a disaster area in the matter of minutes. Trunks stood behind his desk, hands clenched in lavender silk, tears rolling down his face in torrents. The younger demi saiyan was able to maneuver around the toppled computer monitor and paperwork to get to the desk without falling into the mess to shake Trunks, to bring him back to reality.  
  
"Trunks! What's the matter? Tell me!" Goten demanded an answer loudly as he took hold of Trunks' shoulders, trying to turn him to face him.  
  
"Don't fucking touch me!" Trunks lashed out, turning quickly to shove Goten. The young Son stumbled back a few steps but advanced quickly to Trunks, taking the young prince by the arms again.  
  
"Tell me what in the hell is wrong!" Goten now shouted, not caring if Leilani heard the commotion or not. But Leilani had heard everything from the beginning. She stood outside the office door watching what was transpiring inside the last few minutes.   
  
"I said don't touch me! Don't ever touch me again!" Trunks shouted, this time bringing the back of his hand across Goten's face sending the younger lover crashing into the mahogany bookshelf hard. Goten groaned, slumping to the floor below out cold. Leilani screamed, racing to her Daddy's side.   
  
"Daddy? Daddy please be ok." Leilani whispered, keeping her eyes on her Papa who was bawling like a baby on the other side of the room with his arms wrapped tightly around his legs on the floor.  
  
"Shadow!" She called out loudly, hearing the dog running from down the hall.   
  
"Stay here with Daddy. You watch him." She said to the door and ran out the office door. Shadow sat down next to Goten's body, licking at his face and whining when Goten didn't scratch her behind the ears.   
  
  
Leilani grabbed the cordless phone and pushed the button for speed dial waiting for someone to pick up. Anyone at all, her Daddy and Papa needed help.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Uncle Gohan I need help!" Leilani squealed out, the tears starting to fall.  
  
"What's the matter firefly? Where are your Daddy and Papa at?"  
  
"Daddy is hurt…he won't wake up for me…"  
  
"Leilani listen to me. Hang up the phone and call your Grandpas, I'm on my way sweetheart." The young girl nodded her head and hiccoughed loudly as she hung up the phone. Finding the number to push through blinding tears, Leilani waited for one of her Grandfathers to answer.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Grandpa…I need…Daddy's hurt…" Leilani stumbled out in between sobs.   
  
"Kakarott! Your youngest brat's house now!" She could hear Grandpa Vegeta snap out loudly on the other end of the phone. Before she should wipe the tears away from her eyes, both Grandpas were standing in front of her. Goku collected the small girl up in his arms listening to her sob harder into the crook of his neck.  
  
"Where is he?" Goku asked softly, trying to calm his youngest granddaughter.  
  
"Office…Papa…no Papa…" She cried out, burying her face back into his neck. Vegeta growled loudly making a hasty retreat towards the office first. He was unprepared for what lay in front of him as he entered. Both men were in the same spots as Leilani had left them in, Shadow still sitting next to Goten's body on the floor. Goku gasped loudly as he entered going to Goten immediately.   
  
"What happened? Trunks what the hell did you do to Goten?" Goku gritted his teeth in anger, his eyes flaring between teal and dark ebon. Trunks didn't respond to either Goku or Vegeta, still trembling against the wall, repeating in a whisper the same thing over and over.  
  
"Don't hurt me please…I'm already dirty…don't touch me…Goten won't love me…Please don't hurt me…"  



	8. chapter 8

I do not own the rights to DBZ so please do not sue me.

Thank you thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I've been doped up on some very good pain medication for the last week so I'm hoping that this chapter makes sense!  
  
  
  
From the Inside-SDPG-SSM  
  
  
"He can't answer you Kakarott. I don't think he knows what just happened here." Vegeta stated coolly, keeping himself between his son and his lover. Goku bared his teeth at the young demi saiyan before returning his attention back to his youngest son that was still unconscious. His mind was racing at the moment. How could Trunks do this to his lover? The thought of something happening to his son or his grandchild that was due in four months made his heart lurch in fear. Was this going to turn out like what happened all those years ago? Finding out his son was beaten so badly that his life was hanging in the balance?  
  
Rolling him carefully onto his back, Goku immediately started looking for injuries and breathing a sigh of relief when he only found a bloody nose, a heavily bruised right cheek and a large bump on the left side of his head, hidden within the chaotic locks of hair. But he was still uncertain about the condition of the baby.   
  
"I called uncle Gohan." Leilani sniffled out as she latched on to Shadow in a hug, finding comfort from the big dog as she tried to put on a brave face for her grandfathers. She was so scared. She remembered the day when she met Trunks. He was beating her Daddy underneath the old tree in the meadow, how ironic for Trunks to take his anger out again on him.  
  
"Good girl, you did the right thing. Can you do me a huge favor?" Goku praised his youngest granddaughter with a small smile for her.   
  
"Uh huh." Leilani answered as she played with the hem of her thick flannel nightgown.   
  
"Go wait for Gohan to get here." She hesitated looking between Goku and Goten, she really didn't want to leave her Daddy, but nodded her head and left the room with Shadow in tow.   
  
"What do you think happened?" Goku asked softly, his voice starting to deceive him at the moment going from anger to sadness. Vegeta sighed heavily glancing between his son and his lover's son. He had an idea, but wasn't sure if it was correct or not it was just a gut feeling.  
  
"Ever hear of something called post traumatic stress?" The younger full-blooded saiyan shook his head, confusion written across his features.  
  
"Once in a while some of our soldiers use to come back from purges that had gone wrong. Something very traumatic has to happen to them like being held prisoner and tortured. Trunks is reliving what happened to him over a decade ago. Something triggers it sending them into flashbacks. Something Goten said or did triggered it and he was just an innocent caught in the middle. Trunks will probably not remember this ever happening."  
  
"How could he not remember this? He could of killed Goten and the baby in Goten's condition. You know I think its happened more then just this time Vegeta. I've seen bruises on Goten a few occasions before and he would laugh them off blaming them on himself or other small things. Why would he lie to me? How could he walk around thinking everything is all right if Trunks was doing these…these terrible things to him? My Kami!"  
  
"Trunks needs help. You are correct Kakarott; he could of well killed Goten or the brat. That baby is taking up so much energy that he's almost as weak as a…" A slamming of a door down the hall and the muffled sounds of people running down the carpeted hallway cut off Vegeta in mid sentence. Gohan was the first to rush into the room going straight to his baby brother's side checking him over. Leilani slipped in right after with her cousin Panny, both staying near the wall, keeping out of every ones way. Standing in the doorway, Piccolo took in the scene carefully before stepping in.  
  
"I really need to check Goten out. I can't tell if the baby is ok like this. Dad can you take us over to Capsule Corp?" Gohan asked, looking up from his kneeling position on the floor, his hand resting gently against the curve of Goten's growing stomach.  
  
"Dad?" It was the weak voice behind them that made everyone turn in the direction where Trunks was. The lavender hair prince was now standing, his cerulean eyes wide as he surveyed everyone and the mess in his home office. He was confused as to why everyone was standing in the middle of his office and to as why the place looked like a tsunami had hit it.   
  
"Dad we need to go now. I can't wait any longer here not knowing what condition the baby is in." Gohan snapped out in anger catching his father's attention once again as he gently picked up Goten in his arms, cradling him tight against his chest. Trunks gasped loudly, not seeing Goten until Gohan had picked him up. Gohan snarled at the young prince, his blood at the boiling point. If he wasn't taking care of his baby brother at the moment he would of taken Trunks out back and served up an ass whooping he would never soon forget for doing such a thing to his brother in his condition.  
  
"Goten? Goten! What the fuck happened? Go-chan!" Trunks yelled his feet moving him towards his koi only to be stopped by Vegeta grabbing him away, holding him tightly by the arms.   
  
"Let me go! What happened to him? Someone please tell me what happened? Goten! Oh god the baby! Let me the fuck go! I need to be with him!" Trunks choked out in panic as he continued to struggle against his father's grasp wanting desperately to get to Goten.   
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes Vegeta." Goku gave one last look to his koi and then to Trunks before flickering out of sight with both of his sons.  
  
"Pan, take Leilani back to your house and stay there." Piccolo requested in a low voice, watching Trunks still struggling within his father's grasp. She gave a nod to the tall Namekian and took the small girls hand, leading her out of the lion's den.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gohan was filled with relief after checking every possible thing that could have happened to the baby. It was strong and doing very well. Goten was floating in and out of consciousness, his mind filled with haze. He was only semi aware of what was going on at the brief moments he was awake. He could feel the burning throb in his head, the pain washing over him in waves. He could hear his brother talking, he could make out what he thought was Bulma but he didn't know where Trunks was or where his daughter was.   
  
"Why would he snap like that though?" Bulma questioned, changing the warming ice pack out for a new one that was on Goten's cheek.  
  
"If he ever touches Goten again, I swear to Dende I will kill him on the spot. I don't care if he is your son Bulma. I will kill him." Gohan seethed out, pulling up the blankets around Goten's expanding belly.   
  
"Gohan, I think you need to calm down. Trunks needs help. Professional help. Bulma do you have any of those ki restraints and heavy sedative? I don't think Trunks will calm down on his own." Bulma nodded to her long time friend, leaving the room for her labs where she kept everything dealing with saiyans locked away at. She didn't want to see her son ki restrained, but if it had to be done to keep him from hurting Goten, then she'd have to do it.   
  
"Don't do that to him…please." It was Goten's groggy voice pleading with them not to harm his lover. His older brother turned to look at him, his mouth gapping open.   
  
"He could have killed you Goten or the baby. Hell maybe even Leilani and now you want us to leave him alone?"  
  
"He doesn't know he does it. Trunks doesn't mean anything by it. I think he's just scared of …scared of it happening again." Goten whispered the last part, his hand splayed over his bulging stomach feeling the fluttering kicks of Trunks and his child. His head felt like it was smashed to pieces, he groaned loudly and laid back against the not so soft mattress of the gurney he was on.   
  
"Don't be making excuses for him Goten. He needs help and you know it. How many times has this happened?" It was his father now that stepped closer to his youngest son. Goten couldn't look him in the eye, he cast his eyes towards the other side of the room quickly before closing them. Goten's full bottom lip started to tremble, eyes closed tightly before a choked sob escaped. If any sight could break someone's heart, it was this one. Goku's face softened as he scooped his youngest one up and held on to him, stroking his back as he let the dam break to his emotions.   
  
"Its alright now Goten, we'll get him help. Shhhh everything is going to be alright."  
  
"Goku I got those…" Bulma cut herself off as she re-entered the room with the items her friend had requested.   
  
"Gohan." Goku spoke out, handing his youngest over to Gohan for comfort. He had to go back to the house, hoping that Vegeta hadn't killed the young demi-prince.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I did it again didn't I?" The words slipped past pale lips. Vegeta had let his son go not soon after Goku had teleported himself and his two sons to Capsule Corp to check on the condition of Goten and the next in line of the Royal House of Vegeta. With no response from his father, Trunks knew what had happened again even though he couldn't even remember doing it. How could he hurt his Chibi? Frustrated with his ongoing actions while his memories drew a total blank, Trunks raked his fingers through his hair, anger welling up quickly.   
  
"Dad I don't remember. God I can't remember anything. You know I would never ever hurt him. I would never hurt him or the baby. Why can't I remember? Why?"   
  
"I think you need some help Trunks that none of us can do for you." Trunks nodded, understanding that he really did need help before he did something truly terrible. How could Goten still love him for everything he had done to him? The thoughts raged in his head as he paced the length of the hallway. He stopped abruptly in front of the nursery door, his muscular frame slid down the open door to the room.   
  
_'The baby.'_ How could he have done such a thing to Goten in his condition? The baby meant so much to Goten and himself. Goten couldn't fight back or defend himself with his weakened ki, he never stood a chance against the young prince on the rampage. It was the feeling of overwhelming guilt and sadness that sank to the pit of his stomach. The way that his koi looked when Gohan had lifted him from the floor. '_Oh god, I'm sorry Goten. What have I done?' _  
  
"Trunks?" The young lavender haired prince was brought back from his musing, roughly wiping away a few stray tears that lingered on his cheeks before looking up at Goku that had just arrived back from taking his lover to Capsule Corp.  
  
"I'm sorry Goku-san. Please forgive me please."  
  
"I'm not the one that you need to ask forgiveness."   
  
"I know." Trunks answered, his face turning towards the floor the tears starting to fall again.   
  
Goku inhaled deeply, his task ready in hand. He knelt down beside the young prince fastening the ki-restraining collar around his neck. Trunks knew before the clasp closed loudly what it was and it sent him into violent sobs. He was dirty; he wasn't trusted and now unforgiven. His life had spiraled downwards toward the bottom with no chance of getting back to where he was before anything happened to him. His father lifted him to his feet as he continued to cry, his chest heaving for air that his lungs couldn't pull in. The air around them moved gently. He was now standing with his father's help at the medical area at Capsule Corp. Through the tears he could see Chibi, unconscious on a gurney just past a pane of glass. Gohan was sitting beside him reading and listening the blips of machines as it recorded the heart rate of the tiny baby that was growing inside Goten.  
  
"I'm sorry koi. So sorry…" Trunks choked back another sob, his hand sliding down the glass in defeat.  
  



	9. chapter 9

Many, many thanks for all the wonderful reviews I've received so far! You are too gracious to me!!

Check out my site**_ 'The Vault' _**for the DBZ Yaoi fanfiction contest I am hosting along with the Mailing list **_'DBZ Yaoi Lovers'_**!! So go check it out! If you have a story you would liked entered, please don't hesitate in entering! All details are listed on the site!

http://www.templeofthegoddess.com/files/FrontPage1.html

I don't own the rights to DBZ so please do not sue me.

Warnings: angst  
  
  
From the inside-SDPG-SSM  
  
  
Dawn spread across the snow covered West City while Bulma poured over endless papers spread out in front of her at the dinning room table. She couldn't sleep knowing that her baby boy needed some kind of help. After seeing Trunks being led away from the medical wing, she couldn't sit back and do nothing. Her first born was crying, tear after tear sliding down pale cheeks as his father and Goku retreated towards the main house with him. She was a mother on a mission now. She had pulled up all the best therapists in the surrounding areas that could possibly help find the root of the problem and hopefully help Trunks with dealing and healing of old mental wounds.   
  
"Any luck yet?" Bulma looked up, her glasses holding up her disheveled hair away from her eyes. Goku stood in the doorway, one fist to his eye wiping away the sleep.   
  
"I think I found one place. It's not too far away. Everything is confidential; he doesn't have to use his real name if he doesn't want to. Depending on the severity, they have an inpatient program to help but he can leave at any time he chooses to. How's Goten?" She asked reaching for her mug of coffee.  
  
"Hurt and confused. He really wants to see Trunks, but I think they shouldn't see each other. It would only upset them both again. Gohan thought for sure he'd have to sedate Goten if he didn't calm down."  
  
"And Trunks?"  
  
"He's asleep. Vegeta said he talked himself to sleep. I won't lie to you he's scared. Scared to death that he's become a monster like Jekyll and Hyde, never knowing when the other will come out and cause harm." Bulma nodded, she was scared for the both of them.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten couldn't take it anymore. The bed he was in was uncomfortable, and he couldn't sleep much when Trunks wasn't with him, spooning behind him keeping him and the baby warm and protected. His stomach was rumbling as he sat up and pulled the covers back. He could grab something to munch on while he tried to find out where Trunks was. The main house was quiet for the most part; Goten could hear people talking from the kitchen area as he came near. A chipper Mrs. Briefs cooking mounds of food already, the wonderful smell waffing in the air, greeted him. Bulma sat at the table along with Bra, Panny and Leilani, all eating silently.   
  
"Daddy!" Leilani squealed loudly, bolting from her chair and grabbing him around the legs, so happy to see Goten awake.  
  
"Firefly." He answered softly placing a hand on top of her head, ruffling her hair.  
  
"I was so scared Daddy." She cried out. Goten knew she would be. He carefully knelt down to her level, pulling the small girl into a hug.  
  
"You don't need to be scared at all. I'm alright honey."  
  
"I'm scared of Papa. So scared of him."   
  
"Baby, don't be scared of him. He loves you very much."  
  
"But he hit you Daddy. I…I saw him…he hurt you Daddy." Goten felt his stomach tumble; he didn't know his baby saw what Trunks did. He tightened his hug around her, he was afraid too.  
  
"Goten?" He opened his eyes, shifting them towards Bulma that had called his name.  
  
"I need you to come with me for just a few minutes. Leilani, honey why don't you finish your breakfast so you can go shopping with Great Grandma soon."  
  
  
Goten found himself walking down endless corridors with Bulma leading the way. He searched out for his koi's ki, only finding it hard to pinpoint. His face still hurt, and the knot on the side of his head throbbed slightly. Overall, he was just tired and hungry.  
  
"The therapists will want to talk with you Goten. Is there anything you'd like to share with us before hand?"   
  
"Everyone knows what I do. I can't stand to see Trunks like this anymore. I want him back to the happy Trunks." She nodded, opening the door to the gravity room. Goten stopped at the threshold, the scent of Trunks heavy in the air. He entered slowly, his hand rubbing slow circles over his pronounced stomach. Gohan and his father were standing near the door, while Bulma was bent over two forms on the other side of the room. Pulling his bottom lip with his teeth, Goten edged closer.   
  
"It's alright Goten. Trunks wants to see you before we leave." Goku reassured his youngest in a whisper, walking with him the rest of the way across the room. Trunks sat on the floor with a blanket wrapped tightly around him, his father sat beside him listening to the information he needed from Bulma.   
  
Blue eyes lifted to see Goten walking towards them. He cringed visibly, noticing the bad bruising on the side of Goten's face. It was worse then anything he had ever done to his Chibi in years. It made him want to cry, shout out to Kami and ask him why this was all happening. Now he knew he had a serious problem. He couldn't turn his back on it when everything he ever worked so hard for in his life was on the line. He couldn't lose Goten, Leilani or the brand new baby that would be born in the matter of months. He stood up on his shaky legs, eyes not leaving his koi for a single second as he gained his balance against the wall. Bulma and Vegeta took this as the time to leave them so they could have a few private moments before Trunks was to leave.  
  
Goten swallowed hard, his hand never ceased in its comforting motion on his stomach. He was afraid to admit that he was finally becoming scared of Tru-chan. He hid it for so long now. Now his daughter was totally frightened by the demi prince.   
  
"I'm sorry baby. Please forgive me? I don't care if you don't ever want to see me again, but please tell me you forgive me before you leave…" The young prince's bottom lip started to betray him; quivering slightly with every word he spoke.   
  
"You need help Trunks. It's for the best. For the both of us and _ 'our'_ kids." Goten stressed, continuing to stare into Trunks' eyes.   
  
"But do you forgive me? I need to know…I can't live not knowing if you forgive and trust me Chibi…I'm not sure I can live with what I did to you…" Trunks covered his mouth with a trembling hand, his eyes squeezing shut trying to delay the flow of tears.  
  
"I love you koi, just get better please." Goten whispered, taking a few hesitating steps towards Trunks to kiss him on the cheek. He spun on his heels, the tears pouring from chocolate eyes, making a quick exit out of the room before Trunks could say another word to him. Gohan left the room quickly behind his brother while Goku, Vegeta and Bulma all watched the retreating Son brothers.  
  
"I'm ready to go." With a nod of his head, Goku understood what the young demi prince meant. They left the room to retrieve the items Trunks would need, leaving Vegeta alone with Bulma.   
  
"Are you going with him?" She asked softly, her foot scuffing on the floor slightly, a nervous habit she had never learned to stop.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I know that if he has to stay there, Goten won't be allowed to see him for a while. Would you mind staying with him? I know he's scared and Leilani…my grandbaby is terrified."  
  
"She needn't be scared. Once things are sorted out and Trunks knows how to control those flashbacks everything will be normal again."  
  
"Vegeta, that's not the point! She's just a little girl that just witnessed Trunks, her Papa roughing up her Daddy. How would you feel if it was you that saw that?"  
  
"Woman, I will make sure she has nothing to fear." The prince snapped, crossing his arms before stalking out of the room to join his koi and his son.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten had crashed himself on the bed in Trunks' old bedroom. He curled up as much as he could, letting out the raw emotions that were eating him alive. Gohan had followed wanting to make sure that his baby brother was doing ok, and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the health of himself or the fragile life of the baby. Gohan's own heart was breaking just watching the scene before him. He toed off his shoes and curled up around his brother, stroking Goten's hair like he use to do when he was scared chibi to calm him.   
  
Gohan remained that way until the choking sobs subsided and a light snore was heard coming from the form he was wrapped around. He got up gently, grabbing a blanket from the foot of the bed and covering Goten up before leaving the room. He made his way down the halls, finding himself near the front doors. His father and Vegeta stood near the open door while Trunks said goodbye to his mother. The lavender haired prince looked weary as he searched the room. Leilani was on the other side with Panny and Bra staring at Trunks with a death glare. Trunks had frowned when his _ 'Firefly'_ wouldn't come near him.   
  
"Lets go. I can't take this anymore." Trunks announced, turning his back on his family and walking towards the door. Vegeta had just grunted and Goku gave a wave before the door closed behind them.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maple Wood Therapy Center was located not far from the outskirts of West City. The facility was owned and run by several top physiatrists in the country making it one of the best therapy centers in the region. Trunks now sat thumbing through a questionnaire type form asking all sorts of questions about his life, family and social life. He was left alone to fill the papers out while Goku and Vegeta were talking with one of the doctors.  
  
"So you are saying that this might be stemming from a rape that occurred over a decade ago?" Doctor Eva Warner asked, walking beside Goku down a stark white corridor.   
  
"Me and Vegeta think so, we didn't know anything about it until roughly two years ago. He kept that part of his life locked up."  
  
"Was there any episodes that anyone had noticed that he's had these before now? Right after the rape? Years before this?" Both saiyans shook their heads, both not really sure if there was any way to know if this had happened before.  
  
"Anything else that might of warranted these types of flashbacks that you are aware of?" Dr. Warner stopped, turning to look at both saiyans. Goku shrugged his shoulders while Vegeta looked like he was pondering the question over.  
  
"There was a time, almost a year ago when I had to go over and get him to come out of his home office. Him and his mate were intimate, rough housing in foreplay. Trunks had gotten himself pinned. He had a flashback and injured his mate that night. Not seriously, just enough to knock him silly."  
  
"Yes, that would tend to bring back some not so fond memories. Was there anything that might of provoked him last night?"  
  
"No, not what we can figure out. My son had put my granddaughter to bed and Trunks was in his home office when this happened. Go…Go-chan was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Goku answered. The doctor nodded and then smiled to both men.  
  
"I'm sure we can get to the bottom of things and get them straightened out. Rest assure that Trunks is in good hands here. We'll make sure he gets all the help that he needs. But I would like to talk to his other half. Its best that we have all the information."  
  
"Sure. I'll bring him up here when he is feeling up to it. Is there anything else?"  
  
"Nope. You're free to go. If I have any questions I do have your contact numbers in my office." Goku shook her hand before turning and exiting the building with the proud prince leading the way.   
  
  
"Good morning Trunks, I'm Dr. Warner. If you would come with me, I'll get you all set up in your room." Trunks complied quickly, following the doctor, listening to her talk about set schedules and some ground rules of the building.  
  
'_I'm doing this for you Goten. I can't lose you or my family now.'_  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
The day seemed to drag on for Goten. He was almost lost without Trunks with him for the most part. Goku decided to stay with his son and granddaughter, while it took a little coaxing to get Vegeta to stay as well. Goku had told the wily prince that there would be extra special favors just for him if he stayed. Of course that caught the older saiyans attention. Who wouldn't want extra 'favors'?   
  
"I'm putting Leilani to bed Geta. She's awfully tired. I'll be back as soon as she's asleep." Goku nuzzled his nose into the thick upswept mane of his lover, smiling giddily before taking the munchkin up to her room.   
  
Goten had been quiet, too quiet for his usual self. He had to find something to do to keep his mind off of his koi.   
  
"I don't want to go in there…" Goten sighed standing outside the home office. He had left most of his college work inside the office, away from small hands that liked to plaster brilliant crayon colors across anything she could get her hands on. He pushed open the door, snapping on the lights to see the total disaster that was spread across the room.   
  
"This is going to take forever to clean. If I picked up all this paper it wouldn't look half bad." Goten commented to himself, toeing the papers out of the way to make a small path to the desk. He straightened some of the desk up before making himself comfortable on the floor, staking papers in neat piles.  
  
"I hope he doesn't expect me to make sure these are in order cause I don't have a single clue what they are of mean." He babbled out looking at sheets of numbers that held only meaning to Trunks.   
  
"What's this?" Goten pulled a half torn manila envelope out of the paper rubble. What greeted him inside was something he never thought he'd see ever in his lifetime.   
  
  
Vegeta grumbled to himself, he hated being away from his own house but he had promised Kakarott that he would stay with him until he was sure Leilani would be all right.   
  
"No gravity room. No place to spar. What the hell do they do around here? Maybe I don't want to know the answer to that." Vegeta forged onward, going towards the den. His sensitive hearing caught Goten crying once again and he sighed. He had never seen so many blubbering emotions until the last twenty-four hours.   
  
"Hasn't he run out of tears yet? Damn hormones." He growled out, heading straight for the office. He found the youngest Son leaning against the desk, arms wrapped around himself tightly, so upset he was at the point of hyperventilating.   
  
"Calm down. What's got you so…oh Kami…" Vegeta glanced at the desktop finding exactly what Goten had just moments ago. Pictures. A stack of pictures of Trunks…being raped. The only clear object in all the pictures was Trunks' face and body and the gun to the side of his head in almost all of them. The rapists made sure that there were no pictures of them that could be identified easy. Vegeta stood mouth gaped in total shock. The pictures were recent. He could tell by the _ 'Joining' _ scar that was made on Trunks' upper right arm during the knife ceremony.  
  
"Geta it hurts…ahhhh…" Goten had whimpered out before his voice was laced with pain, while his hands still gripped his stomach.  
  
"Not now boy, its too early. You have to calm down. KAKAROTT!"   



	10. chapter 10

I do not own the rights to DBZ so please do not sue me!

Warnings: Non detailed rape. 

Thank you thank you thank you so much for the wonderful reviews!!! I got this chapter out as quickly as I could, I hope you all enjoy!! 

From the inside-SDPG-SSM

Goku was almost asleep with Leilani in his arms when he heard the yell from Vegeta down stairs. The pitch in the voice told him he wasn't in trouble just yet, but something was going on that required him right away. He carefully laid the chibi down and rushed out of the room to find out why he was being beckoned so loudly.

"Its too early…can't have the baby now…it's too early. I've been having pains all day…ungh…but no…nothing like this." Goten muttered out, shaking his head from side to side, teeth gritted tightly.

"That's what I just said. Here, I need you to calm down now do you hear me? I'm going to send your baka father to get Gohan and bring him here. You should have told us something was wrong earlier." Vegeta said in an actual calm voice as he helped lower Goten to the overstuffed leather sofa near the window.

"It hurts…I can't lose this baby…I can't…"

"Be quiet, you're not going to lose anything. Didn't I tell you to calm down? Now do it and breath. Remember those damn silly breathing techniques? Use them. Kakar…" The prince started to yell again for the other saiyan when he turned and found himself plastered to Goku's chest.

"What are you yelling for? Oh Kami, Goten?"

"Don't worry about him right now Kakarott. I need you to go get your other whelp and bring him here right now. Tell him that Goten might of gone into premature labor." Vegeta stated calmly. Goku's eyes widened with the knowledge.

"He can't be having the baby now, he still has about four months to go." Goku blurted out in a panicked voice.

"I know that already baka. Now just do as I say before Goten and the baby get into serious trouble." Vegeta snipped out roughly startling Goku. With a nod of his head, the earth's savior blinked out of sight.

"I want…I want Trunks please…I need him…" This grabbed the royal saiyan's attention immediately.

"Listen to me Goten. I will get Trunks if Gohan thinks this is very serious." Goten slightly nodded his head, his breathing still coming out in harsh pants. Vegeta could see how scared he was and the amount of pain just by looking into those eyes that were so very much like his father's. If the young demi didn't come into this room and find those pictures things would have been all right. Those pictures were enough to enrage the prince, but getting upset and showing it while Goten was in such a state would of only made matters much worse.

"I'm going to get a blanket for you. Stay put." It wasn't a request but a royal order from the prince himself after he noticed the cold sweat breaking out all over the young one.

"Don't leave me…" Goten fussed before crying out in pain again. If this situation was different, Vegeta would of snapped already. He took a deep breath before marching back to Goten's side. Hesitating for a brief moment, Vegeta grabbed one of the demi-saiyan's hands in his and gave it a squeeze.

"Tell anyone that I was nice to you and I will kick your carcass once you have this brat."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Goku and Gohan arrived back at the house, Gohan was just as flustered as the rest of them. He quickly made his evaluation and came to the conclusion that Goten wasn't calming himself down enough for the pains to subside. The shock and stress of finding those pictures along with the accumulation of all the rest of the stress and Trunks attacking already on him threw Goten into premature labor.

"Goten, listen to me ok? We're going back over to Capsule Corp. so we can stop this. I think with the right combination of drugs and total bed rest for you, you'll be able to carry that baby to full term alright?" Goten was about to object to the total bed rest, but cried out in pain again.

"Up you go little brother. We'll get you patched up in no time." Gohan hoisted Goten up in his arms, not wanting to waste any more time talking. The sooner he was able to help Goten, the sooner the pain would go away.

"Geta, Firefly is sleeping upstairs. Can you get her and I'll be back for you?"

"Kakarott, just go. I'll find my own way over." Before the prince could bat an eyelash, Goku was gone along with his two sons. He had found the answer to the recent backlash Trunks had been giving to his mate. He licked dry lips, staring down at the pile of photos that were strewn across the desk now.

"How could those sick fucks do this to him? Hasn't he been through enough?" He balled his fists tightly, energy starting to crackle around his form.

"With the Gods of Vegeta-sei as my witness, I swear no one will ever touch my heir besides his life mate. I will crush all those who have desecrated my heir!" The last bit was shouted as he flamed into super saiyan.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The week pasted almost unnoticed by some. Trunks had managed to get a little sleep here and there before nightmares began to plague him. He had a bad feeling, something was the matter and he couldn't place the feeling. He thought of his koi, his Chibi. He wasn't allowed visitors until Dr. Warner had cleared him for it.

He spent the most part of his days finding his way around the complex, keeping to himself when meal times came around. He had a few sessions with another doctor. By the end of them, Trunks was frustrated with all the personal questions that were being asked. It was none of their business what Goten and himself did in the privacy of their own home, or about the rape that happened to him when he was a teenager. '_Why the hell would that matter now?'_ he mused about constantly.

He sighed wishing he were allowed to have his cell phone with him. The sick feeling of something being wrong was causing unease to his stomach for days now. But it was probably nothing more then feeling out of place in the facility.

There was a light rap at the door before it opened. Dr. Mitchell, the one he was supposed to be seeing today came in.

"Good morning Trunks. I'm glad you're awake right now. Dr. Warner and myself would like to see you right now. The lavender haired prince nodded his head, reaching for a sweatshirt and his shoes. He quickly threw them on and followed the young looking doctor down the halls to one of the many therapy rooms at the facility.

"Dad?" Trunks asked in disbelief. Vegeta stood with his back to the door when the doctor and his son came in.

"Sit. I only have a few minutes to actually talk with you before these doctors want to talk with you." The young prince sat down in a plastic chair, his cerulean eyes fully on his sire.

"Something happened? Oh Kami its Goten isn't it?" Trunks blurted out quickly racking his hands through lavender silk. He could tell by the look in his father's eyes that something was wrong.

"Goten is resting right now. It's been a long week for him as well as the rest of us. He went into premature labor the night that you came here."

"The baby? Oh god…Goten and the baby…please tell me…"

"They are both fine so calm down. Gohan was able to stop the contractions for now with some drugs. Your mate is now on total bed rest and close supervision at your house. He will have to continue taking injections of those drugs to keep him from going into labor until the baby is ready." Trunks nodded mutely, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"How? Why did it…"

"Gohan believes that with the stress and the serious blow that you dealt him probably triggered it. But he's not ruling anything out at the moment." Trunks sat solemnly, absorbing the information. He would do anything possible to get back to Goten. He had to make sure that his koi was safe, protected and cared for even if the majority of the family didn't trust him at the moment.

"Trunks? We've asked your father to stay here for your session today. Dr. Mitchell and myself have thought about trying something alittle different today."

"Electroshock therapy?" Trunks asked quirking an eyebrow at the two doctors as one of his hands came up to finger the ki-restraining collar that was still firmly in place around his neck.

"Nothing that drastic Trunks. How about you stretch out over there on that oh so wonderful _'shrink's'_ couch you love so much so we can get started." Dr. Warner chuckled lightly remembering Trunks' reference to the black leather couch towards the back of the room. Vegeta stood back away from everyone as he listened in on the doctors.

"Ok Trunks, I want you to relax ok? Just listen to my voice and nothing else. Everything is peaceful around you and you're slipping farther and farther into relaxation." It was Dr. Warner that guided the demi saiyan into a hypnotic trance. From the previous sessions with Trunks, they were finding it difficult for answers from him, and at last resort they planned on using hypnosis to help the healing and treatment along.

Vegeta had brought what he found at his son's house along with him that morning. He clearly stated that Trunks and basically the whole family weren't all human. Lets just say the doctors stood in shock when Vegeta had told them of the condition of Trunks' mate. He swore they both were going to fall over in shock.

"Trunks, I want you to go back in your life. How was your life when you were a teenager?"

"Fun, hard, demanding…but I always had Goten with me."

"Goten was your best friend?"

"Yes. Chibi has always been my best friend. He was my destiny and I his." The young prince smiled brightly as he thought about his lover.

"What happened to change all that Trunks?"

"A party. Chibi wasn't allowed to come with me. The party was fun, but I missed having him to hang around with."

"What happened later that night Trunks?"

"I felt like I was going to be sick. People were leaving so I went out the backdoor to get some air to feel better."

"How many boys assaulted you that night Trunks? Do you remember what happened?"

"I don't know how many…I tried to fight them off…oh god they're touching me!"

"What are they doing Trunks?"

"No please don't! Goten! They won't stop ripping at my clothes and hitting me…I'm so weak…why can't I fight back? I'm a super saiyan! I can kill them with a blink of an eye…no please don't…Noooooooooooooo!" Trunks was crying, tears streaming down his face as he twisted and turned on the couch. Vegeta stood pale listening to his son cry out like he was in sever pain. If he had known what had happened so many years ago.

"Ok Trunks, lets move ahead in time ok? Tell me about you and Goten now."

"He came back with his daughter. She is so beautiful. She's my little firefly. You know I've been _'joined'_ with him for almost a year now? I love him so much it hurts."

"Congratulations Trunks. I hear that he is expecting soon."

"Yes. He did all of that for me. He is so…there are no words to describe him. He thought of me first when he decided to make that wish. I didn't want him to do that, but once I heard the heart beating of my…our child I melted. That's why I love his so much. His selflessness to Leilani god and to me he is so wonderful."

"Trunks, something happened between your joining and the time Goten became pregnant. Want to tell me about it?"

"A lot of things happened."

"I can imagine there was a lot Trunks. But I want to focus on something that happened last year. I want you to open your eyes and look at this and tell me what happened." Dr. Warner picked up a single picture that Vegeta had given the doctors that morning. Cerulean eyes slid open focusing for a moment on the picture that was turned towards his face.

"No…god no not again. Please!"

"Trunks when did this happen?"

"Tokyo. I was on a business trip…oh god its them again please make them stop. Goten won't love me anymore if they touch me. They pulled my hair so much…that's why I cut it off…I could feel their fingers twisting in my hair. Gods I think I'm going to be sick…they won't stop raping me…it hurts…Goten! God help me please…don't hurt me god no" Trunks whimpered out, trying to curl himself into a ball on the couch.

"Trunks do you know who they are? Would you be able to recognize them?"

"Their voices…I can't make them stop laughing at me…I want to kill them for talking about Goten like that…make them stop please!" His fists curled into his hair pulling violently as he cried.

"Trunks I want you to come back to me now. You will remember what we've talked about. Come back to me Trunks, its time to wake up and start the healing." After several moments, Trunks opened his eyes, his body was soaked in sweat, and his muscles trembled violently against his will. His eyes locked with rich dark eyes. The demi prince tore his gaze away, covering his eyes with his hands, sobbing loudly.

"I'm sorry Dad…I'm sorry I failed you and Goten…who would want me after all that? I'm not fit to be your heir…I'm sorry." He gasped loudly, feeling the muscular arms of his sire pull him up from the couch and embrace him.

"You have not failed me Trunks. You are my first born, Torankusu No Ouji. You have done well for yourself and you've made me proud." For the second time in his life, Trunks stood looking at his father in awe over his words.


	11. chapter 11

I do not own the rights to DBZ so please do not sue me!!

Thank you everyone for your reviews!! They mean sooo much!!

Warnings: Fluffy at times  
  
  
From the inside-SDPG-SSM  
  
  
A month shy of Trunks leaving to get himself better, Goten was going stir crazy at his home. He had every combination of _ 'babysitters'_ so to speak over the last month that he couldn't take it anymore. He could barely go to the bathroom without someone watching him. He just wanted Trunks back as soon as possible to end this madness. Tonight it was Panny and Bra's night at the house. They did wonders keeping Leilani entertained, but also ignoring the fact sometimes that Goten was even in the house.   
  
Tonight was no different, there was boy band music being played on the stereo downstairs and he could hear all three girls trying to sing along. This only made him cringe more.   
  
"The kitchen is probably a mess, and the den is probably littered with popcorn. Why Dende? Why me?" He groaned loudly, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Glancing at the full-length mirror as he pass by, Goten stopped and backed up.  
  
"Oi! I'm as big as a house! I don't remember Bulma or Videl being this big with the girls. Just another two and a half months…if I can last that long." He whined out, rubbing his now very expanded belly.   
  
"You're going to be a huge baby when you come out ne?" He questioned the squirming baby inside him with a chuckle. He still wasn't use to all the kicking and wiggling that the baby did inside him. He could only imagine what he or she would be like after being born.  
  
_"No! Leilani don't do that in here…" _ Panny's voice rang through the house loudly just before the horrendous sound of breaking glass melted into with the voices.  
  
"They are destroying my house now!" Goten growled out, throwing on his not so fitting robe and exiting the bedroom.   
  
  
There were more loud noises as Goten came down the stairs, one at a time to investigate. He was greeted at the foot of the stairs by ever-faithful Shadow; tail waging a mile a minute.   
  
"What's going on down here?"   
  
"Shit!" Bra squeaked out from behind the closed kitchen door.   
  
"Nothing Daddy! You're supposed to be in bed!" Leilani opened the door, crossing her arms and tapping her foot as she looked at her Daddy.   
  
"I'll do what ever I want in my own house young lady. What is going on down here?"   
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing my ass! If I find out the three of you have been tossing ki blasts in my house again, I swear to Dende I will make your lives miserable!" Leilani's eyes widened, she had been caught again. She really didn't mean it, she was just showing Pan what Grandpa Geta had taught her and it just got out of control.   
  
"Sorry Daddy. It won't happen again."   
  
"You said that before Leilani. How are you going to explain to Papa that you burned down the house he had built all because you were playing around inside?"  
  
"Won't explain anything to him." She huffed out, a scowl breaking across her face.  
  
"Really? And why not?" Goten inquired, raising an eyebrow to his young daughter.   
  
"I hate him that's why!"  
  
"No you don't Firefly."  
  
"Yes I do! I hate him, I hate him, and I hate him!" She screamed, running back through the kitchen doors and out the back door with Shadow on her heels.  
  
"Great! What else could go wrong?" He asked, placing his head in his hands. When ever someone brought up Trunks' name Leilani would turn into a totally different child. He didn't understand the reason why. They both got along so great before. The first time Leilani had called Trunks Papa, it put a huge smile on his face and warmed his heart. But now, now he didn't know what to do. He missed Trunks terribly and his daughter was being distant from him. Hell he was tired of being treated like a child himself, being locked up in the damn house all the time now since everything happened. He only put up with it now to give his baby extra time to develop, to be able to survive out side the womb. Gohan had said that the injections he was being given would help develop the baby's lungs incase he was to go into premature labor again.   
  
"Nice way of sticking your foot in your mouth Uncle Goten."  
  
"I don't want to hear it Panny. Just go find her. Hell just take her over to your grandpa's, that's where she would rather be anyways." Came Goten's mumbled response between his hands.   
  
"All right, we'll be back in a little while then. Go back to bed Goten, we have everything under control!"  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." He muttered out, listening to the girls retreating footsteps. As soon as the backdoor latched, Goten came down the last step to size up the disaster that awaited him.   
  
The kitchen looked like a war zone, broken glass and plates everywhere. The refrigerator door was left wide open, and oh Kami the smell of burnt food. Goten felt his stomach churn slightly as tears sprung to his eyes. This was going to take all night to clean.  
  
"No time like the present to start. Why did they have to do this on one of the nights I don't feel good?"  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Trunks paced his small bedroom that he had called 'home' at Maple Wood Therapy Center for the last month like a caged tiger. The doctors were pleased with his progress and were confident with continuing counseling that Trunks would be able to cope with the bad memories and not lash out at anyone.   
  
But his heart remained heavy, guilty of all the pain he put Goten through in the recent months all the way back to when they were still teenagers. Goten, his koi chose to stick it out with him. Damn he loved that man to no ends.   
  
"If you don't stop pacing like that, you're going to leave a rut in the flooring." Trunks snorted, turning around to see Dr. Warner in the doorway watching him closely.   
  
"Sorry." Trunks said sheepishly, a small stain of blush worked its way across his cheeks.   
  
"Nervous about tomorrow?" She asked, shifting her weight from foot to foot watching his reaction.  
  
"No, well maybe just a little."  
  
"You don't lie very well Trunks."  
  
"Ok, so I am nervous. I haven't seen anyone besides my father this whole time. I'm not sure what to expect. Not sure how Go-chan is going to react to me."   
  
"How do you think Goten is going to react to you?" Dr. Warner questioned, taking a seat on the bed.   
  
"I wouldn't be surprised that he doesn't trust me to be honest, after what I did and don't remember it. The last time I saw him, he wouldn't say goodbye…I asked for his forgiveness and he didn't give it to me."  
  
"He had a lot to think over as well Trunks. I'm sure if you were in his shoes, you'd be just as confused and hurt, and he has a lot of other things on his mind as well."  
  
"It was my fault that he went into labor, and here I was, no where around to help him when he needed me."  
  
"Trunks, do you know how we got those photos?" Trunks stopped in mid step, he hadn't asked where the pictures came from before.  
  
"Trunks, Goten found those pictures the night you came here. Your father found him in your office cleaning up the mess that you had made the night prior.   
  
"Goten saw them? Oh god no…"  
  
"I wasn't there so I don't know what he saw or what he didn't Trunks. Your father found Goten crying in your office. He said that he noticed Goten had been cleaning and when he asked Goten why he was upset, that is when he saw the photos on the desk."  
  
"They were in a manila envelope that Goten gave me. He forgot that I had a delivery while I was at work. He left the room and I opened the envelope…that's all I remember. I don't remember him coming back in to stop me. But seeing what I did to him…" Trunks clenched his fists tightly remembering what had happened.  
  
"It was a flashback Trunks. You had no way of controlling that at the time. But I'm pretty confident that you can control that now." The doctor answered, getting to her feet, ready to exit the room.  
  
"What happens if it happens again?"  
  
"If you have another flashback?"  
  
"No, if something happens to me again…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Dawn slowly crept across the meadow, bringing the warmth of the sun into a new day. The snow was now gone leaving behind a fresh start for spring. The birds were singing happily as they gathered nesting materials from around the Son-Briefs house. Goten had stayed up the entire night cleaning up the disaster that the girls had managed to make in the short four hours they were all there together. After Leilani had ran from the house, Panny and Bra gave chase, all of them did not return back to the house.   
  
"Ugh, I need sleep…so tired." Goten muttered out, climbing the stairs one by one towards the bedroom. His eyes were droopy, his hair stood in more directions then it normally did, and he felt like total shit. He had a few light contractions a few hours ago, but he brushed them aside as nothing to worry about. They didn't hurt at all, and he just blamed it on the drugs that were wearing off in his system. Gohan would be over later that afternoon to give him his weekly dose anyways, so sleep was the best option.   
  
Goten scuffed his feet as he entered the bedroom that he had been cooped up in alone for a month. He could still smell Trunks in the bed linen, and see his smiling face in a picture on the nightstand on Goten's side of the bed. Without even bothering with his clothes, Goten slipped into bed, curling himself up amongst the pile of pillows and blankets, instantly falling asleep.   
  
  
Trunks smiled as he arrived at his childhood home. Bulma had come to pick him up at Maple Wood Therapy Center, claiming that both Goku and Vegeta had their hands full with the demi saiyan girls that had camped out at their house last night.   
  
"So who is watching Goten then Mom?" Trunks asked, taking a sip of his coffee, watching his mother shuffle around her lab.  
  
"That's a good question. I'm not sure who is watching him. I bet Gohan is over there. Ah ha! I found it! Come here so I can take that horrible collar off of you now." Bulma giggled, waving around some sort of device. Trunks fingered the collar thoughtfully, having grown accustom to it over the last month.   
  
"No, I'm going to keep it on until the baby is born. I don't want to risk it."  
  
"But honey, you don't have to do that. I know you'll take good care of Goten."  
  
"That's not the point Mom. The point is, what happens if I have one of those damn flashbacks huh? I can't afford another slip up, no matter what my excuse is for it. If I harm Goten and the baby…I'd go insane. I rather kill myself then hurt him again."  
  
"Just let me know when you want it off. I'm not going to force you do to anything Trunks. You better get going, I know a certain demi saiyan who is probably going nuts at your house." Trunks gave a soft nod before pulling his mother into his embrace.  
  
"Thanks for everything Mom."  
  
  
Trunks' drive out to the meadow that was nestled deeply in the mountains in the east 439 district was long, but soon proved to be worth the time as the house came into view as he past tall trees on the winding gravel road.   
  
"It's good to be home." He whispered, parking the car in the driveway. He sat in the driver's seat for a while, staring at the house as he pushed the nervousness down before getting out. He hoisted a small bag that contained his belongings out of the backseat, slamming the door before going towards the front door with keys in hand.   
  
"Oi! Hey Trunks! Glad to see you back." Trunks held his hand up to block the sun so he could see who was talking to him. Gohan's shoes taped the sideway announcing his arrival.   
  
"I thought you were already here Gohan. Mom said that you were probably watching Chibi today."  
  
"No, I just came over to give him his weekly dose of medication. The girls were supposed to be here all night."  
  
"The girls are all over at your father's house." Gohan raised an eyebrow at Trunks before walking towards the door. He entered the house with Trunks right behind him, both looking and listening.  
  
"Goten?" Trunks called first, his voice just loud enough to carry around the first floor of the home.   
  
"He's probably still upstairs Trunks. He stays in the bedroom a lot sulking." Gohan said gesturing towards the stairs.   
  
"I wonder why." Trunks muttered under his breath, taking the stairs two at a time to reach his koi. It had been way too long since they've seen each other, way too long to go with out his touch, the taste of his lips. Damn too damn long to go without his love. The bedroom door was left open, the sun streaming through the windows inside and a big ball of pillows and blankets surrounded the most beautiful sight Trunks had seen in over a month. He shifted himself to the bed, sitting down lightly, not wanting to disturb his sleeping Chibi. Gohan stood in the doorway; arms folded across his chest with a smile hoping this would do wonders for Goten.   
  
"Gohan, does he always look this way?" Trunks asked, breaking Gohan away from his thoughts at the moment. He pushed himself away from the door to get a better look at his baby brother. A fine sheen of sweat clung to Goten's face, plastering down the ebon locks across his forehead. Trunks brushed away the hair, his face taking on a more concerned look when Goten flinched, his face looking almost pained.  
  
"Chibi-chan?" Trunks whispered, brushing his knuckles against his koi's sweaty cheek. The younger demi saiyan stirred slightly, eyes fluttering open briefly.   
  
"Chibi? Are you in pain?"  
  
"Tru-chan?"  
  
"I'm right here baby." The young prince answered softly, leaning down to brush his lips against Goten's forehead.  
  
"Good, I missed you."  
  
"I missed you as well." Trunks answered back, gripping his love's hand, eyes raised to meet Gohan's that was on the other side of the bed, needle in hand.  
  
"Owwww! Why did you do that?" Goten cried, hand reaching back to rub his sore behind. Gohan chuckled, recapping the syringe and leaving the room. Goten scowled deeply. He was so tired all he wanted to do is sleep, but was rudely interrupted by his brother.   
  
"You feeling ok Goten?"  
  
"Yeah, now that you're here. I love you." He squeezed Trunks' hand his eyes sliding close again. He was almost whole again when he felt Trunks crawl in bed, snuggling up to Goten tightly, a hand absently rubbing the baby bump.  
  
"I love you too Go-chan…with all my heart and soul. I'm never going to hurt you again." Goten heard as he drifted off in peaceful sleep.  
  



	12. chapter 12

I do not own the rights to DBZ so please do not sue me Thanks!

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!! This story is starting to wind down to the end..can't ya tell? *sniffles* I can't believe it!  
  
  
  
From the inside-SDPG-SSM  
  
It had been a full week since Trunks had come home. Goten was still leery but kept it to himself as his koi smothered attention on him in every way possible. He would shower Goten in kisses in the morning before leaving for work, and would always return at the end of the day with something for either him or the baby. Yesterday it was an eloquent hand carved rocking chair with a wide back for the nursery, while the day before, Trunks brought home Goten's favorite ice cream of the week. To see the sparkle in Trunks' eyes once again was worth the time apart. Goten knew there were still demons that lurked within his koi's mind, but they haven't resurfaced since his arrival back home. No nightmares, no flashbacks and no unexplained missing time that would confuse Trunks from time to time.   
  
The week did not go without incident either. Leilani refused to stay at the house while Trunks was there. As soon as the car would pull into the drive, she was gone out the back door with Shadow, rushing to Grandpa Goku's house for the remainder of the evening.   
  
"What in the hell is wrong with her? I've tried talking to her and I'm this close to grounding her to her bedroom for a week for her attitude." Goten spouted off as soon as his daughter ran past him and out the back door after hearing the crunch of the gravel under the car Trunks was driving.  
  
"She saw it all." Vegeta, his babysitter for the afternoon replied, watching Goten from the other side of the den. The young demi saiyan could only shake his head as he watched his daughter disappear on the beaten dirt path that lead right to his childhood home just on the other side of the woods.   
  
"I have explained to her so many times that Trunks didn't know what was going on but he was all better now." Goten let out a sigh hearing the car door slam shut and the footsteps on the wooden porch. Keys jangled as the lock on the front door sprung and the door opened. Trunks tossed his briefcase on the entryway table and threw down his keys.   
  
"Goten I'm home. Oh hey Dad. Didn't think you'd still be here." Trunks commented, watching Goten exit the room, the stairs creaking under his weight as he climbed them.  
  
"Ok, what did you do to Goten now?" Trunks asked accusingly of his father after Goten got out of earshot of his voice.  
  
"Nothing. He is upset with your daughter."  
  
"Great, just fucking fantastic. I'll be over later to talk with her. I can't have her running away from me at a time like this. This is really stressing him out and he doesn't need the extra stress." Trunks said pulling his glasses off his nose and rubbing his tired eyes.   
  
"Go take care of him. He needs you now. Kakarott and myself will have that talk with her." Vegeta said showing himself to the door.   
  
"Thanks Dad. Don't kill her, I'd like for her to come home soon." Trunks gave a small wave over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs. Life wasn't back to normal in the house as Trunks thought it would be. Goten was moody and would be irritated by the smallest things some days. As for Leilani, he rarely saw his 'Firefly' that much anymore. The first night he was back she made it quite clear that she hated him and threw a ki blast at him to show her anger for him.   
  
"Goten?" He called, looking from room to room finally finding his koi in the nursery. The dark haired demi had his head resting on his folded hands that laid on the top rail of the crib that was decorated in soft pastels teddy bears. It was actually Bulma and Bra's idea since Goten and Trunks wanted to be surprised at the sex of the baby. Both agreed as long as the baby was healthy they wouldn't care what they had.  
  
"Goten? Are you ok?" Trunks queried with a concern look on his face. Goten shifted his legs, gave his koi a silent nod and a loud groan as he continued looking over the patterns of bears.   
  
"Goten? You are not ok if you're making noises like that."   
  
"My back just aches. You try walking around like this and see if you don't hurt by the end of the day." Goten answered in a whispery voice, looking at his koi out of the corner of his eye. Trunks shifted behind Goten, his hands pressing gently against tense back muscles trying to relax them for his love. Goten sighed, his eyes sliding close as he relaxed into the blissful touch of his lover. This is one of the many things he missed while Trunks was away. No one would rub his back just right, or try and rub his swelling ankles when they felt like bursting.   
  
"Feel good Chibi?"  
  
"Uh huh…keep going please."  
  
"You better not be falling asleep on me."  
  
"When have you known me to fall asleep while standing up?" Goten asked, one eye cracking open.  
  
"Never know with you baby. I've caught you sleeping in the bathtub way too many times. Want to take a small nap before dinner?"  
  
"Maybe…ungh…" Goten groaned loudly, his muscles tensing painfully.   
  
"Ummmm, maybe a trip to see Gohan instead?" Trunks let out a nervous chuckle. He was prepared for fighting, he was prepared to handle just about anything, but at that moment, he wasn't exactly sure if he was ready and prepared for being a brand new daddy or Goten's labor.   
  
"No, I'm just tired is all. I've been on my feet most of the day."  
  
"And why were you on your feet all day? I thought Gohan said that you were to resting as much as possible."  
  
"Oh he did say that, but he hasn't had a hyper five year old in a long time." The younger demi laughed lightly as he was being led down the hall to their bedroom. Trunks laid him down, smiling down on his koi watching him burrow under the blankets and pillows.   
  
"I think I'm going to ask Mom for some time off. I should be here from here on out with you." The young prince whispered, brushing the chaotic locks out of Goten's eyes.   
  
"No need to do that. I've got things under control. I even made dinner for tonight. Its in the oven." Goten smiled, cracking an eye open to look at his handsome prince.   
  
"The great mystery dinner. Sounds delicious. Take your nap. I'll wake you up in a few hours." Trunks kissed his koi's forehead and ruffled the thick mop of hair before leaving the room.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks was walking in the clouds at work as Goten's due date neared. Still over a month away, but the time seemed to pass by so quickly. Leilani still refused to talk to him, but stayed at the house while he was home now. Vegeta and Goku had talked Leilani into staying with her parents incase the baby came and Trunks needed help.   
  
He thanked Dende over and over that today was Friday. He loved to have the weekend alone with Chibi lately. The quiet days of spending half the day in bed with him, curled up in the warmth of the blankets and skin on skin contact put him at ease. He was also thankful that the flashbacks hadn't reoccurred since leaving the therapy center. His nerves were finally starting to settle without fearing that he would hurt his love.   
  
"Trunks! Hey Mom wants to talk with you!" Bra came running through the office, darting around people that were in her way as she gave chase to her older brother.  
  
"If it's about the baby shower tomorrow, I already know." Trunks sighed out, flipping back some stray locks of hair away from his face.  
  
"You already know? I thought that was suppose to be kept a secret?" Bra whined out in one of her high annoying pitches.   
  
"It was but you know Mom. Goten still doesn't know about it so it's all good in my book."  
  
"Cool. So I guess I'll tell Mom that everything is a go for _ 'Operation saiyan baby' _ then."  
  
"Say what?" Trunks questioned giving his sister a very confused look.  
  
"You know Mom. She thought that the party needed a special code name while we were planning it."  
  
"What ever! I have to get back to work so I can get out of here on time tonight. I told Goten that I would bring home his favorite dinner and I don't want him to starve."   
  
  
  
Goten sat at the baby grand piano in his _ 'special'_ room that Trunks had made especially for him and his music. The room was filled with all Goten's gold and platinum records and recording equipment along with his favorite beat up acoustical guitar. The music bug never really left his blood after leaving the States to come back home, but he quelled his need for it by writing songs whenever the mood struck him. But now a day he didn't write music about winning lost love like he did the years before, now it was all about being in love and staying with that person forever.   
  
His babysitter for the day had been Vegeta once again, but he left soon after Leilani had arrived home from school stating that Kakarott and himself had dinner reservations in West City. Goten found it kind of strange seeing that his father wasn't allowed in hardly any restaurants after eating them out of food in less then twenty minutes.  
  
"Hey Daddy, I'm going outside with Shadow." Leilani shouted from down the hall. Thunderous paws could be heard as well, chasing after the young girl. Goten could only laugh as he watched out the window at them. Shadow had chased the girl around the flower garden sending them both sliding in the mud that was caused by the winter melt.   
  
"I guess I'll have Trunks give both of them bathes when he gets home." The dark haired demi chucked evilly, rubbing his hands together at the thought. He could see his koi's face now, in total shock!   
  
At long last, he had some quiet time to himself. He let his fingers stretch over the ivory colored keys letting sweet flowing music fill the air around him.   
  
"Maybe after you're born little one, I might go back to doing music but I won't put it first like I have in the past." Goten whispered out after feeling the baby squirm and kick at the sound of the music he was playing. He was halfway through one of his older songs when the doorbell rang from down the hall. The eerie sounds that it made every time some one rang it would make his skin crawl for some reason. He would have to remind himself to have a new one installed one of these days. He shuffled down the hall trying to fix the extra large sweatshirt he was wearing to conceal his pregnancy from people other then family.   
  
"Can I help you?" Goten asked, cracking the door open just enough to see two men standing on the front porch. Both of the strangers' heads snapped back to the door when Goten answered, the younger demi saiyan recognizing one of them as the deliverer of the manila envelope that contained all those horrible pictures taken of his koi being raped and tortured. Goten's mouth went dry, his muscles starting to tremble in rage just looking at the man.  
  
"We were wondering if Mr. Briefs was at home? We really need to talk with him." The dark haired stranger asked, looking from his companion back to Goten.  
  
"He's not here. He's at his office in West City. Try looking there before coming to our home next time." Goten spat out, pushing the door to close it.  
  
"Not so fast!" A foot was wedged in the door before it was closed.  
  
"What do you want? Just leave me alone." Goten snarled out, the door being forced open by both the men now as Goten tried in vain to keep his weight against it to shut it. The young demi saiyan stumbled as the door came crashing in on him and a pair of hands found his shoulders, slamming him up against the foyer's far wall.  
  
"So the purple hair fairy left his lover all alone today. I bet we could find a way to pass the time while we wait." The stranger's hot breath was directly in his face, churning his stomach with every word that was spoken. Goten now wish he wasn't in the state he was in. He was powerless to do shit while carrying the baby.  
  
"Just go away! Trunks and our fathers will be here any minute now!"   
  
"You know that's not true. I saw the fag's father leave a half hour ago. Will you fucking stop struggling?" Goten continued, he had to have the strength somewhere to get himself free.   
  
"Fuck off!" Goten screamed, bringing his knee up, crushing the guy in the balls to get himself free. The hands on his shoulders fell giving him ample time to squeeze past the guy and get himself upstairs.   
  
"And where do you think you're going?" A smooth voice from just in front of him asked, the sound of a gun being cocked made Goten stop dead in his tracks. There was now five men surrounding him, all of them looking lustfully hungry as their gaze bore down on him. He was screaming and panicking mentally. This was the first time in his whole life that he actually thought he wasn't going to make it out alive.  
  
"Seems you're a fighter just like Trunks. But we'll take care of that won't we boys? Now lets have some fun while we wait for Trunks to arrive." The young demi's arms where pulled back roughly while a punch was sent towards his face. Goten cried out in pain as the blow hit its mark.  
  
**"TRU-CHAN!"**   



	13. chapter 13

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me!

Thank you for the wonderful reviews!!

Warnings: Graphic violence  
  
  
From the inside-SDPG-SSM  
  
Goten could feel the dribble of blood fall past his lips and off his chin, his eyes fixed on the men in front of him. The man behind him pulled tighter on his arms making the demi saiyan hiss out in pain, his eyes shutting tightly trying to keep himself from screaming out.   
  
"Take him upstairs. We'll have our fun while we wait." It was the one holding the gun that spoke, the others grinning like fools as Goten was roughly moved up the stairs.  
  
Leilani had heard her father's shouts from out back along with some other voices that she did not recognize. She had managed to slip in the backdoor, and peek around the corner of the kitchen doorway to see the five men pushing Goten up the stairs. Her heart started to thump wildly in her small chest, the anger rising greatly from within. She practiced extra hard over the last several months and she wasn't going to allow those men to hurt her Daddy like Trunks had done to him. She crept silently away, going back out side, roughly wiping away a few stray tears that had falling down her cheeks.   
  
"Shadow you listen to me. Daddy needs my help and I need yours. Dende I don't know if both Grandpas have left yet or not. Go to grandpa's house and don't come back unless you bring them back!" She let go of the dog's collar, watching Shadow race out of the backyard and down the old beaten path they would take everyday to Goku's house.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the same time Leilani was sending Shadow away to find help, Gohan was placing the last of the baby shower presents into a capsule to take over to the house and pick up Leilani for the evening. If he was lucky, he would be able to hide the capsule out of sight so no one could find it and that way he'd remember it when it came time to open presents for the party the next day.   
  
"Pan! I'm going over to Goten's for a few minutes. So if anyone calls, tell them I've died or something."  
  
"Sure Dad!" Pan hollered back, not really paying attention except to the conversation she was holding on the telephone with Bra. Gohan shook his head, and adjusted his glasses.   
  
  
  
Trunks tapped his fingers along with the song that was playing on the car radio. He had just picked up dinner from the pizza joint not far from the office and was almost home. A Vegeta like smirk graced his lips, he had conned his mother on letting him out of work early, convincing her that Goten was having some weird cravings and if he didn't get the culinary treats home to his koi, he'd surely be in one of those bad moods.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to be a real daddy soon and Goten is putting up with this all just for me." Trunks sighed. He owed Goten so much for everything he'd put up with. The young prince couldn't imagine what it was like to be pregnant, and rather not know, but loved Goten more then he could ever imagine for taking such a big risk to bring new life into the family.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten staggered along the hallway, his feet tangling together as he was dragged and shoved by the men. His only chance was to raise his ki and hoped someone was paying attention or pray that Trunks or Leilani came in quick. His thoughts went immediately to his daughter.   
  
_'Oh dear Kami, don't let Leilani see what they're trying to do to me…she's been through enough already…' _ His thoughts were cut short when one of the men kicked in the door to the master bedroom. The dark haired demi was shoved hard into the room, face first into the white carpeting. The jolt his hands and knees received as Goten caught himself made him cry out in pain.   
  
_'Please! Someone notice this!'_ Goten screamed in his mind as he focused his remaining energy so he could spike his ki as high as he could. With his energy now gone, Goten could only wait for help while he listened to the sounds of clothing being toss to the floor around him. He didn't dare open his eyes; he didn't want their images etched into his mind.  
  
"You know since he's Trunks' fuck toy, he's going to be loose as hell." Hands were placed roughly around the waistband of Goten's dark blue track pants and jerked down to the crook of his bent knees in one fluid motion.   
  
"Man you're fat aren't you? Trunks must like your fat ass eh?" The remark was accentuated with a hard smack to Goten's bottom. Goten clenched his teeth, dark eyes opening to look up through his dark hair that was hanging over into his eyes. He could see three of the men all in different stages of undress. One was caressing his own member, licking his lips as he stared down onto Goten's quivering body.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The spike of ki did not go unnoticed. Leilani was creeping her way up the stairs, her chest heaving, trying to take in air. The spike almost made her yelp, but she remained quiet. She had her right hand extended out in front of her, a glowing blue ki ball formed around her hand. She had to save her Daddy, and she wasn't going to back down now.  
  
  
Trunks felt the spike of ki as he turned onto the long twisting road that would lead him towards his home. His heart jumped in his chest and a cold chill tingled his spine as the ki faded away, down below normal for Goten.   
  
"Oh god…Goten I'm on my way…Hold on!" Trunks slammed on the accelerator, gravel spraying from the back tires. Trunks' mind was racing faster then the car engine. He wished to hell that he had taken off the ki-restraining collar so he could take to the skies, making the distance between them a lot faster to cover.   
  
"Man I hope he hasn't gone into labor…or he could of fallen down the stairs…man he hasn't been so graceful on his feet the last few weeks…just be all right Goten."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten's chin was grasped roughly, yanking his face upwards, his eyes widening as a cock was thrusted towards his face. He clenched his lips together tightly and ripped his head out of the grasp of the intruding hand.   
  
"Bitch! You will suck it." The man growled out, the hand coming back to smack Goten. The youngest Son gasped at the pain that coursed through his already swollen cheek giving the stranger opportune time to slide his dick into the open mouth. Goten gagged as his head was forced forward, the foul bile rising in his throat. He did the only thing that he could do…he bit down…hard. The man screamed above him, ripping his body back away from the demi saiyan. Goten smiled, blood leaking out of the corners of his mouth, but the smile didn't live long as a foot connected with his ribcage over and over sending Goten into a heap on the floor. His body curling around the baby to protect it.  
  
"Don't you hurt my Daddy!" Leilani screamed her war cry, the glowing blue ball of ki growing larger as she rounded the corner of the door.   
  
"What the hell is this? Some kind of trick? Why don't you run along like a good little girl and play with your dollies." The little girl's eyes shifted from her Daddy who was now curled up in the fetal position crying to the guy that was addressing her.  
  
"You want to see a trick my Grandpa showed me? It's neat! Watch this." She pointed her hand towards one of the other men, smiling sweetly before yelling _ 'Big Bang Attack'_. The horror in the other men's eyes spoke volumes as the ki blast hit it's mark on the other side of the room, disintegrating the man and half of the bedroom wall in a massive blue ball of fire.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks took notice of two strange cars sitting in the driveway as he stepped hard on the break, throwing open the car door and running to the open door of the house.  
  
"Goten! Answer me now Goten!" He shouted, hand reaching out for the stair banister. The voice of Leilani cut through the air alerting Trunks to where his little girl was. He bolted up the stairs taking three at a time, the soles of his dress shoes slipping on the carpeting. He crested the stairs still running, his hand grasped the doorframe swinging himself into the room to be confronted by his own personal hellish nightmare. Memory flashes clashed in reality. The faces, the voices, even the scent of the men were the same.  
  
"You…" He whispered, his eyes darting quickly around the room. His Chibi was on the floor, half stripped of his pants, curled up on himself crying and Leilani stood with a look of determination, hand extended with a brilliant ball of ki ready to be fired.  
  
"Papa?" If Trunks could smile he would of at the sound of Leilani calling him Papa once again, but his main focus was on the dark haired man standing directly across from him with a bone-chilling smile. Kane Montgomery, the man that he had shared drinks with and business ideas was standing in his house minus half of his clothing that littered the sacred bedroom of the two demis.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my house? What the fuck did you do to my husband?" The last part was shouted, the blood boiling in Trunks' veins.  
  
"Actually we didn't come for him. He wasn't that fun anyways. You know you should make sure he has his rabies shot because he likes to bite." Kane sneered, kicking his foot into Goten's back. That's all it took before Trunks snapped. He lunged forward, tackling Kane to the floor, throwing wild punches at the man that had just verbally and physically assaulted his koi. The other three men didn't know whether to help their friend or get the hell out of there, all scrambling for their discarded clothing as a bright yellow aura entered the room. The person that entered spoke no words; only the teal color eyes that sparkled with hatred said it all. An arm raised, ki sparking wildly around it as it aimed at one of the men trying to scramble away.  
  
"Where do you think you're going hmmm?" One of the men tried to slip by as a hand wrapped around his throat, slamming the man to the wall. With out a word, the hand that was sparking with ki came up to greet the face.  
  
"I hope you rot in hell." Gohan growled out, letting the ki hit the man right in the face. Finding both Trunks and Gohan distracted, the other two men slipped past the door and were half way down the stairs when they noticed there was no way out for them.  
  
"Hi." It was the sly voice of the prince at the bottom of the stairs with Goku beside him, both with their arms extended towards the now cowering men.  
  
"Scared are we? I think you should of thought about that before messing with a saiyan prince and his family. Next time…wait there won't be a next time." It was Vegeta that fired at the men, blasting them…into the next dimension.   
  
"No fair Vegeta, I didn't even get to take a shot."  
  
"Oh like you were going to kill those sons of a bitches Kakarott. Stop your whining." Vegeta said flatly, taking the lead up the stairs to find the others.   
  
  
Trunks was still swinging punches, landing only half as his temper took control of his mind. It was only when Vegeta had reached the room and grabbed the cocked back fist did he stop.  
  
"Don't interrupt me! I'm going to kill the fucking bastard!"  
  
"The only thing you are successfully doing is bruising your knuckles on this human piece of shit. You want real revenge my son. I would suggest a lingering death, but you don't have time for that now." A metallic click echoed in the demi prince's ear and the ki collar fell to the floor with a loud clank.  
  
Cerulean eyes turned towards the prince then to his koi that was being attended to by Gohan and Goku, both wearing worried expressions. The energy coursed through Trunks body making his limbs tingle at the sudden change of power now given back to him. He turned to face the man that had started it all so many years ago. Kane Montgomery stood against the wall wiping away some blood from his cracked lip.   
  
"Its over now. You won't haunt my dreams any longer; you won't ever do this again to my koi or me. I hope you've said your last prayers because I don't have time to wait." Without waiting a second longer, Trunks reached down and grabbed the front of Kane's pants, fingers digging past the fabric and into skin. There was a blood-curdling scream that followed as Trunks' twisted his hand relieving the man of his family jewels. A vicious grin spread across Trunks' face as he watched the reaction on his victims face.   
  
"That is for raping me…something you won't ever be able to do to another living soul again. And this…this is for Goten that lived through this the same as I." Kane's eyes widened more in terror as the hand Trunks had cocked back came crashing into his chest. Blood splattered along the walls and all over Trunks' clothing as his hand came out the other side of the man. The sight was enough to make any battle harden warrior cringe back.   
  
Slowly the world around the young demi prince started to fade back into reality. The sounds of Leilani crying in the background and the voice of Gohan snapped him from his lust of revenge. His face visibly paled, yanking his arm back to his body, letting the man that he had just murdered fall to the floor.  
  
"Goten, I'm going to lift you up ok? I think its time to have this baby." Goten shook his head furiously, teeth gritted and his eyes clenched tight.  
  
"Not without Trunks…" The demi prince heard the plea, eyes finally focusing on the love of his life. He pulled at the suit jacket and dress shirt, stripping out of the blood soaked articles before going to his koi's side.   
  
"I'm here Chibi. It's all over now, all over. I think Gohan is right. Lets go have this baby and get you fixed up." Trunks smothered back Goten's hair from his face, leaning down to kiss his forehead.  
  
"As long as you're with me…I'm not scared anymore koi…"  
  



	14. chapter 14

I do not own DBZ so please don't sue me!! 

Many thanks to all my reviewers. This is the last full chapter of this story. I will write an epilogue for this shortly.   


Warnings: birth, the arrival of the baby at last!   
  
From the inside-SDPG-SSM  
  
  
Bulma had just finished up wrapping the last of the baby shower presents with Bra when six people fazed in to being right next to her couch. With a start of her heart, she stood up ready to go off on Goku for doing his little transmission trick when she took notice of the state of both Trunks and Goten.   
  
"Oh Dende what happened? Bra! Come get Leilani! Trunks you're covered in blood!" Bulma screeched out.   
  
"Mom, we don't have time for this!" Trunks nipped out in frustration, his koi was starting to cough up blood, a lot of it for that matter.   
  
"Bulma, is the medical area ready? It's time." Gohan asked, shifting the weight of his baby brother in his arms.   
  
"Ummmm, well yeah. You made sure of that weeks ago." Bulma stumbled out, now following the group towards the medical building.  
  
Goten was having a hard time breathing; the kicks that landed against his ribs had done some damage. His cheeks were pale, blood staining his lips and chin in considerable amounts Trunks was right beside them, trying to keep Goten calm even though he was panicking inside. He didn't need Goten panicking, not when he was hurt like this.   
  
Bulma opened the door to the delivery area Gohan had prepped weeks before for the big day, not expecting it to be atleast another month away before they had to use it. Gohan was more concerned about delivering the baby and fixing Goten's ribs more then worrying about the right due date.   
  
"Bulma, I'm going to need you to help me. Dad, I think that you and Leilani should leave. You know needles and stuff. Trunks, you might want to clean up a little and put some scrubs on. Vegeta…just be Vegeta!" Gohan gave his orders before leaving the room to get himself ready in a pair of scrubs. Goku didn't have to be told twice, he was out the door with his youngest granddaughter heading straight for the kitchen.   
  
"I'll be right back." Trunks whispered, bending down and brushing his fingers against Goten's cheek. The younger demi saiyan opened his eyes, his breaths coming out in a quick pant. He smiled slightly, his eyes closing again against the harsh lights in the room.   
  
"Ok Goten, I know you're not going to like this, but we have to get these clothes off of you. I'll try and be gentle." Bulma said, laying some sterile medical drapes on the table next to Goten. With a pair of medical scissors, she cut his sweatshirt down the middle and up the arms, peeling back the bloodstained article. With his top portion now free, Bulma looked over to the prince who was leaning against the wall watching the proceedings intently.   
  
"Why are you looking at me onna? Shouldn't you be doing your job?"  
  
"I need some help here. Could you…you know…" A dark scarlet blush crept its way across Bulma's face.   
  
"Oh just spit it out! I don't like games."  
  
"Shut it Vegeta. I just need help getting his pants off." The prince rolled his eyes, stepping away from the wall with an amused look on his face.  
  
"Not like you haven't seen it before onna." Vegeta commented, pulling off his gloves and tossing them aside.   
  
"He was just a chibi…argh! Don't start with me mister, just help me get him ready so we can see our new grandbaby soon." Vegeta snorted at her, finally doing what was asked of him. Bulma had turned her back to them, checking the instruments tray over again for all the right items that Gohan would need for the procedure.   
  
"Ok, I'm done here onna. Don't ask me to do anything else." Vegeta grumbled out, returning to his spot on the other side of the room. She turned back around only to catch an eye full of a naked pregnant Goten.  
  
"For Dende's sake, couldn't you cover him up?" Bulma yelled, grabbing some of the paper like sheets and laying them across Goten's body.  
  
"You didn't ask me to do that." Bulma just huffed and continued getting things ready. She got the IV ready, waiting on Gohan's return and proceeded to get the baby's bed ready, turning on the heaters and lamps.   
  
"Are we ready?" Gohan asked as he came back into the room, now dawning mint green scrubs.   
  
"I think so, just waiting on that slow ass son of mine." Bulma sighed, watching the painful expression on Goten's face growing intense.   
  
"Well he better hurry up or I'll start with out him here! Goten, I'm going to start this IV on you. This is where all the medication is going to be injected into."  
  
"…yep…"  
  
"Epidural?" Bulma questioned, watching Gohan insert the small bore needle into the top of Goten's hand before applying tape to keep it in place.   
  
"Nope. Goten asked to be knocked out for this. And I think it's for the best because of his condition right now also. I know there has to be a few broken ribs in there, and maybe some damage to the right lung. How are you feeling Goten? Need something for the pain?" A weak nod of his younger brother's head was all Gohan needed before selecting a mild pain reliever to inject through the intravenous drip that he had established just a few minutes before.  
  
"I'm back, I hope you didn't start without me." Trunks entered the room quickly in pale blue scrubs that matched his eyes. He went to Goten's side immediately, grabbing his hand and holding it while he watched Gohan and his mother finish putting up the operating drapes.   
  
"You ready for this Chibi?" The young prince questioned in a whisper, his thumb rubbing the top of Goten's hand nervously. Goten opened his eyes and smiled before being over come with a fit of choking coughs, blood seeping from the corner of his mouth to dribble down his jaw line and onto the sheets below him.   
  
"Gohan…"  
  
"I know Trunks. Tell him what you need to right now before I put him under." Gohan stated getting the syringe together that held the drug that he needing to render his brother unconscious for the procedure. Trunks moved closer, leaning down to brush his lips against his koi's.   
  
"I love you so much Goten. I'll see you when you wake up."  
  
"…don't leave me…"  
  
"I'm not Chibi. I'll be here all the way through. I plan on being the first one to hold that baby. Our baby."  
  
"Don't let them cut off the baby's tail…please…"  
  
"I won't Chibi, you have my word on it. Besides, I think that's why Dad is here. He doesn't want this baby mutilated." Trunks gave a gentle squeeze of Goten's hand, watching across from him as Gohan started to inject the drugs into Goten's IV line.  
  
"Love you Tru…cha…" Goten's eyes slid shut, his muscles relaxing. The first step was now finished. The second and the hardest parts were next.   
  
"Everything is set. Let's do this." Gohan said, picking up a very sharp scalpel off of the tray beside him to make the incision. He made his first cut, and Trunks had to look away. Blood and gore really didn't bother him, but this was Goten he was watching getting sliced and it unnerved him. He kept his eyes on the now relaxed face of his soul mate, waiting for that moment; the moment his child took it's first breath.  
  
"Almost there, are you sure you don't want to watch Trunks?" Gohan asked, eyes adverting up to look at the younger demi saiyan.   
  
"No, just let me know when you have the baby in your hands." Trunks said, swallowing hard. The smell of blood was thick in the air and his stomach wasn't handling it very well at the moment.   
  
"Bulma, I need that suction unit ready, I'm about to break the sac around the baby now." Trunks closed his eyes, listening to the machine and then the sound of sloshing water before hearing his mother squeal in delight.  
  
"Awww there's my grandbaby! Look at all that hair!" This comment perked both Trunks and Vegeta's interests, Vegeta coming towards the operating table, while Trunks turned to see Gohan lifting a tiny, squirming and not so clean baby out of his koi's body.   
  
"I…I'm a Daddy…ang…" Cerulean eyes rolled up into the back of Trunks' head, his body almost hitting the floor before his father catching him.   
  
"Baka. I think he's worse then Kakarott!" Vegeta spat out, placing his now unconscious son on a gurney on the far wall.   
  
"Gohan, where is all that blood coming from?" Bulma asked nervously, her eyes going from Goten back to Gohan.   
  
"Oh Dende…"  
  
"Give me the brat." Vegeta ordered, hands out ready to receive the small baby that rested in the hands of Gohan. Bulma stared dumbfounded by her ex lover's actions.  
  
"Gah! Don't look at me like that! Haven't you seen a person holding a slimy, squirming baby before?"   
  
"Not a saiyan prince holding his first grandchild before, no." Bulma retorted, going back to work to help Gohan.   
  
Vegeta wrapped the small newborn up in a towel, keeping the new heir to the throne warm while he cleaned the still wet infant. There was no denying the fact that the baby had saiyan blood flowing through its veins. The mess of jet-black hair was a cross between the royal flame on top with Goku and Goten's mess spikes that fell around their face. Vegeta smirked as he caught sight of a spike of hair that fell over the baby's right eye. It was lavender, the only coloring that the child got from its father. The baby opened its eyes; dark eyes meeting dark eyes for the first time.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks lazily opened his eyes; the lights were dim compared to the harsh lights that were in the operating area.   
  
"Oh no…" He sat up quickly, his eyes darting around the room trying to identify it. He was still in the medical area of Capsule Corp, which came to much relief, but he didn't see his koi in the room with him. He pushed himself up, swinging his feet over the edge of the gurney when he heard the most beautiful sound he had heard in his entire life. It was the bellowing sounds of a baby crying. His baby. The baby of Goten and Trunks, made with love that withstood all the tragic events over the years.   
  
"Hey sleepy head. Aren't you going to go see your new baby?" Bulma asked, a bright smile on her face as she looked at her oldest child.   
  
"How's Goten? The baby?"  
  
"Go see for yourself. I have to go get something for the baby to eat so I'll be right back." Bulma gave her son a wink before disappearing from the doorway.   
  
  
Trunks followed the sound of the newborn's cry, leading him to the recovery area down the hall. The lights were dim in the room as he walked in finding most of his family and Goten's there, all with huge smiles on their faces. Goku was making faces at the baby that was being held firmly against the chest of his mate Vegeta. The sight in itself almost shocked Trunks.  
  
"Kakarott, stop it! You're only making the damn thing cry more!"  
  
"I am not! I use to do this with Gohan all the time when he was a baby and he liked it!"  
  
"Hn. It's about time brat. Here, it's all yours now." Vegeta smirked, handing the bawling infant to a slightly stunned Trunks. The demi prince stared down at the new bundle of joy, his eyes taking in every feature of the baby.   
  
"Hi, I'm your Daddy." Trunks whispered with a smile as he bushed some of the chaotic spikes out of the baby's eyes. He unwrapped the baby slowly, wanting to count each finger and toe.   
  
"My son…" The whisper was almost too faint to be heard, but Vegeta puffed out his chest, happy to have a grandson to train in the near future. Trunks stroked the downy soft fur on his son's tail; his chestnut color was highlighted slightly with lavender. It was all too beautiful in Trunks' eyes. Trunks' lifted his eyes, finding Goten just on the other side of Leilani, Pan, Gohan and Bra.   
  
"Come on girls, let's give the new parents some time by themselves." Gohan got up, motioning for the others to follow his lead. Trunks watched them leave before sitting down on the edge of the bed with his now quiet son nestled in the crook of his arm.  
  
"Chibi, he's beautiful just like you are."  
  
"Would there be any doubt?" Goten answered weakly, his eyes sliding open to look at his lover and his newborn son. Trunks snickered, the huge grin refusing to leave his face.   
  
"Not with your blood running through his veins. I love you baby." The demi prince whispered, leaning down to kiss his beloved.   
  
"I love you too Tru-chan. I'm so tired…" Goten yawned out, his eyes drifting shut again.  
  
"Rest my love. You more then deserve it." He kissed Goten again before getting up and leaving the room.   
  
"Well Makaio, it's just you and me until your mom…err…dad…oh I give up."   
  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15 Epilogue

I do not own the rights to DBZ so please don't sue me!!  
From the inside epilogue-SDPG-SSM  
  
The dirty dishes were staked, and the cake demolished. Makaio's first birthday party was a splendid mess of epic proportions. Goten sat under the shade of the old tree in the meadow watching everyone else have fun. Leilani was trying her hardest to knock Grandpa Goku off his feet, while Vegeta was trying to teach his one-year-old grandson some ki trick that was way to advance for Makaio to comprehend. Bulma, Gohan and the girls cleaned up the wrapping paper from presents while the ever-quiet Piccolo watched from his secluded location beside the house.  
  
"What are you doing up here by yourself?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing Tru-chan." Goten grinned, turning his head slightly to see his koi sit down beside him.  
  
The year changed them a lot. Parenthood took its toll on the young demis, but it brought them closer together. The nightmare of the day Makaio was born was slowly slipping into a forgotten memory. The house had to be remodeled after all the blood and gore was cleaned. Trunks did not like the thought of bringing his new family home to it. The holes that ki blasts made were patched, walls painted to cover the blood stains and the whole master bedroom gutted and refurnished over again. Goten and the kids stayed at Capsule Corp until the remodeling was finish, giving ample time for Goten to heal his broken ribs and C-section incision.  
  
"What a day! I bet Makaio will sleep like a rock tonight." Goten nodded in agreement, watching his son wobble on his legs towards his Grandmother.  
  
"Don't get any ideas, Trunks."  
  
"Oh come on Goten! I haven't gotten anything in two months!" Trunks protested loudly, a frown slipping on to his lips. Ever since Makaio was born, their love lives suffered immensely, but they still found time when they shipped the kids off to one of the grandparents' houses. Who could resists the cute little chibis? Leilani would spend her time training with her grandfather's, while the little heartbreaker to be would be pampered by Bulma during the week and roughed housed on the weekend by both Vegeta and Goku.  
  
Makaio was a good baby, but kept Goten and Trunks on their toes all the time. He had the laid back attitude of Goten, but had a spitfire temper like his grandsire Vegeta. Dark eyes gradually changed to dark sapphire blue, while the lavender highlights in his tail became more noticeable. What really grabbed people's attention was the wild spike of lavender that was nestled within the ebon spikes that fell around Makaio's eyes. There was no doubt about it; Makaio got both of his parents' good looks.  
  
"I'm sorry Trunks. I've had my mind on other things." Goten finally answered, his voice an apologetic whisper. Trunks shifted himself behind Goten, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him back to lean against his chest.  
  
"It's alright Chibi. What's got your attention now?" Trunks asked before kissing Goten's temple and nuzzling his nose into the chaotic ebony hair.  
  
"How much our lives have changed in such a short period of time."  
  
"But it's been all good Goten. I wouldn't trade a moment of it. I could probably do without some of the sleepless nights with the baby, but I've loved it all."  
  
"So have I. It's going to be awhile before we'll have our lives back you know."  
  
"Yes. But we can wait another eighteen years to have our fun." Goten stiffened in his lover's arms at the thought.  
  
"You said eighteen?"  
  
"Yeah I did. You know when Makaio graduates from school we can kick him out." Trunks snickered lightly, still noticing the tension Goten was still holding.  
  
"That's not nice Tru-chan."  
  
"What's eating you? You've been nervous and secluded almost all week. Did you have a nightmare again?" Trunks asked concern laced in his voice. The first few months after the attempted rape, Goten suffered from nightmares almost nightly, calling out for Trunks, whimpering in his sleep. It also didn't help when the television reports would put the rapists pictures on the news, all five men missing, never to be found. It took all of Trunks' will to not hunt up the Dragon Balls and wish the bastards back to just kill them again.  
  
"No, I haven't had one of those in a while."  
  
"Then what is it baby? I worry about you when you get like this."  
  
"It's nothing. Why should I have you worrying over something that even I don't know for sure."  
  
"What are you talking about? Did you get that music deal? You know we've talked it over before Goten. What ever makes you happy makes me happy." Trunks hugged his koi closer, finally feeling him relax back against him again.  
  
"You love me right?" Trunks rolled his eyes, sitting up and turning Goten around so he could see him face to face.  
  
"What kind of question is that? There is no denying my love for you Chibi." The statement was punctuated with a kiss and a soft caress of Goten's cheeks.  
  
"I didn't mean to question our love Trunks. Gah! I've been meaning for the last week to talk to you alone, but we've been so busy lately."  
  
"Now we have time alone, so out with it before I tickle it out of you." Trunks watched as Goten stood up, digging around in his pants pocket for something.  
  
"Here." Goten thrusted the object into Trunks' hand before turning back around and watching Leilani doing loops just above Goku's head. Trunks frowned, flipping the white plastic square around in his hands, studying it intently.  
  
"What is it? Have you been in Mom's lab again?" Trunks quirked an eyebrow in question.  
  
"No, I learned my lesson the last time I was in there."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"You're a genius just like Bulma is, figure it out." Goten snipped, keeping his eyes on his family. The lavender haired prince continued to frown as he looked at the object.  
  
"Hey you guys. I'm going home soon, just thought I'd come up here and tell you. What you got there Trunks? A pregnancy test? Why do you have one of.Goten?" Gohan turned his gaze towards his brother to see Goten turning on his heels with a sheepish grin on his face.  
  
"Ummmm, surprise?" Goten squeaked out. The young prince stared at the test then back at Goten, eyes wide in surprise.  
  
"Tru-chan?" Goten came closer, waving a hand in front of Trunks' face.  
  
"He's taking it better then the first time, that's for sure." Gohan chuckled at the shocked demi still sitting on the ground.  
  
"That's a bonus. I didn't feel like trying to pick up his fainting ass." Goten laughed out, both brothers walking down the small hill towards the house.  
  
"I'm going to be a Daddy again." Trunks whispered, looking at the test.  
  
"I'm going to be a Daddy!" He shouted loudly, everyone stopped to look over at Trunks who promptly fainted to the ground after his loud celebration.  
  
"Well, atleast the ground was soft." Goten smiled, rubbing his abdomen absently. Yes, there was going to be a new addition to the family in seven months.  
  
*~*~* The End *~*~* 


End file.
